Un Dragon Negro
by savitarsurffer
Summary: Habia Hecho todo en su mundo. Se habia enamorado, habia tenido hijos y habia perdido a los amores de su vida. ahora era el momento de comenzar algo nuevo ¿como viene una tierra de hielo y fuego a un mago de guerra?
1. Capitulo 1

**Feliz año Nuevo. Me gusta ser el que diga que es un nuevo año. Pero a diferencia de otros años me temo que este año no añado historias sino que las elimino. Como escritor y una persona que hace lo que hace me duele. Antes de que sin embargo nadie se ponga en modo rabia total y diga que soy malo por borrar mis historias dejarme explicarme en pequeños puntos porque lo hago. De esta forma espero que la gente entienda mejor en realidad la situacion en la que he estado**

 **-Lo primero es que creo que recordareis el accidente. El accidente hizo que algo me pasara en la cabeza. Mi propia familia ha notado eso porque según ellos me he vuelto un poco mas frio con ellos e incluso una persona no tan agradable de lo que una vez en realidad. Lo que pasa no lo se pero desde aquel dia me siento un poco extraño y me ha costado entrar en sintonía con mis historias o al menos algunas de ellas**

 **-Segundo punto es que desde que me recupere he estado muy agobiado. Vamos a decir que he estado ocupado. Para empezar tengo mis estudios. Tambien he estado reformando yo solo mi casa porque quería mi propio espacio y reformarla es difiil, lo malo es que mi hermana ha tenido una pelea con mis padres y busca un lugar donde vivir y mis tios amablemente (lease como intentado pedir) que la deje vivir conmigo a lo que me he negado. Mi casa es mi santuario y de nadie mas**

 **-Tercer Punto es que como he dicho no me podía unir a las historias. Las lei. Las lei detenidamente y pensé ¿Qué puta mierda he hecho aquí? Es simplemente malo. Es por eso que las esty eliminando. No porque piense que soy incapaz sino porque he cambiado y como ser humano cuando cambias el cambio puede ser brutal en realidad. Lamento hacerlo y decirlo pero asi es como es al menos para mi por desgracia**

 **Esta es la reescritura de esta historia. Espero que la gente sea feliz. He estado leyendo la historia y e realidad me di cuenta de cómo salvarla gracias al comentario de un primo**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni ASIOAF me pertenece**

 **El Black Dragon**

 **-Gran Bretaña. Fortaleza Black. 2020 AC-**

Adriano Hydrus Potter. Señor de las siete casas nobles: Potter, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin y Draconignia. Siete casas. No era moco de pavo. A sus cuarenta años aparentaba ser un hombre joven de no mas de veinte años. Su poder era tal que algunos lo habían llamado un desastre natural andante. Como un elemental no había que ser un genio de ninguna de las maneras que había una buena razon. El era un Elemental de Jupiter. En pocas palabras tenia control no solo sobre el viento sino también sobre los rayos y un increíble don sobre las ilusiones y por supuesto también las habilidades mentales. Además de eso por ser el portador de crestas de siete familias diferentes tenia lo que eran habilidades diferentes caracterizadas como las habilidades mágicas únicas

De la familia Black había ganado la habilidad de un Ilusionista. Un Ilusionista es una persona capaz de crear algo de la nada y hacerlo al menos parcialmente real. Podía hacer creer al cuerpo que estaba en un infierno ardiente. Sufriendo de congelación. Sintiendo el dolor mas agudo. O los placeres mas grandes. Tales eran los poderes de la familia Black. Solo un idiota se meteria con una persona que es asi de capaz en realidad y por eso los Black fueron tan temidos hasta el siglo xx ya que en ese entonces los Black debido a la endogamia de sangre habían perdido la mayor cantidad de su conexión con el legado mágico que tenían en realidad y esto los hizo mas vulnerables en realidad

De la familia Gryffindor irónicamente no heredo una magia activa sino una pasiva. Los Gryffindor eran una familia de guerreros Vikingos que creían en el poder de la batalla y la lucha. Un mago con el don de gryffindor es aquel que tiene los reflejos de batalla. Los instintos. Los dones y mucho mas en pocas palabras. Esto los convertiría en una familia aterradora con la que combatir porque algunos de los Gryffindor tenían un don para lo que era ser capaz de ver las cosas antes de que sucedan en un campo de batalla. Una habilidad rara y monstruosa que los ponía por delante de muchos oponentes peligrosos y que había garantizado el poder de la familia

La familia Draconignia como su nombre indicaba que era una familia real. El termino mas acertado para referirse a su habilidad mágica es la de ser capaces de ver, entender y dominar. Eran capaces de ver todas las ventajas y habilidades de una persona y someterlas con su poder bruto. Tal era la gracia de los dragones. Los miembros de esta familia tocados por la magia familiar además tenían una fuerza aun mas grande y además de eso una gran resistencia a la magia haciéndolos mas fuertes, mas poderosos y luchadores mas temibles. Se decía que para vencer a un miembro de esta familia necesitarías el mismo numero de miembros para someter un dragon real lo que decía de su poder inmenso

La familia Potter era posiblemente mas simple. Su habilidad mágica era un don para tres campos: Pociones, alquimia y transfiguración. La razon de esto era porque la magia familiar de dicha familia evoluciono de todas las cosas para ayudar, fortalecer y hacer mas fuerte la capacidad de adaptación de la magia y de esta manera ser capaces de ver los mayores y mas capaces usos de sustancias o de elementos para producir un efecto en realidad. Al final esto convertía a la familia mágica Potter en investigadores y guerreros pues aunque a muchos les costaba creerlo la transfiguración en especial la conjuración era una rama de la magia de batalla muy ampliamente usada en realidad

La magia de la familia Peverell era sin embargo la mas oscura. La magia familiar Peverell tenia que ver con un solo tema: la muerte. El cuento de los tres hermanos era mucho mas raro de lo que muchos podrían creer. En realidad la muerte había sido esclavizada por un demonio que buscaba cortar el ciclo de recreación de almas. Sin embargo los tres poderosos archimagos de la familia Peverell lo impidieron. Como efecto la muerte ofreció lo que eran tres opciones de magia familiar diferente. Para la línea de Atticus el poder de la muerte de matar. Para Cadmus el poder de contactar con el mas alla. Y para Ignotus el poder de esconderse. Huelga decir que Adriano poseía dos de los tres aspectos en realidad

La magia de la familia Ravenclaw era una vez mas una magia de tipo pasivo. La capacidad de aprender en realidad. Muchos decían que Rowena Ravenclaw era la mujer mas sabia del mundo conocido. Muchos avances mágicos habían sido capaces de ser realizados debido a sus propios avances y teorías en realidad. Su capacidad de aprendizaje y de ver el mundo de tal forma era tal que le permitió comprender los misterios del mundo. Por desgracia solo uno de su línea de sangre podría tener este poder y solo aquel que superase su prueba ganaría su poder. Adriano supero su prueba y además de eso por medio de usar su propia tiara tuvo acceso a lo que fue la biblioteca de Ravenclaw ¿Qué mejor lugar para mantener seguro el conocimiento de la familia que en la reliquia de su fundadora? Y como solo uno de su sangre podría usarla era obvio

Y de la familia Slytherin Adriano recibió un regalo para el don de la mente. Las ilusiones y las artes mentales cayeron en su campo de trabajo de tal forma que solo un imbécil se atrevería a desafiarlo en su campo. Este poder convertiría a una persona normal en peligroso. A una persona con todas las anteriores ventajas lo convertiría en una forma de batalla monstruosa en realidad. Porque la mente es una de las dos armas mas poderosas y su seguridad debía ser garantizada por todos los medios en realidad. No había nadie que podía superar el conocimiento de la magia de la mente de Salazar Slytherin en realidad y eso era claro por sus habilidades pues aunque un mago poderoso se destaco por esta forma de luchar en realidad de engañar y jugar con sus presas

Adriano no había tenido la mejor de las vidas. Sus padres muerieron con el solo teniendo un año en realidad. Fue mucho peor porque pasaron dos cosas en conjunto. La primera es que el llamado amigo en que creyeron los traiciono. Lo segundo es que su padrino en vez de tener las prioridades claras y saber cual era su deber jurado hizo lo estúpido y dejo en manos de una persona que no era familia a su ahijado. En la mente de Adriano solo su madre parecía haber tenido un poco de cerebro ya que ella al parecer no se había fiado en lo mas minimo del futuro en realidad y había hecho lo sensato con un plan de contingencia. Su padre era demasiado confiado. Su padrino era demasiado impulsivo. Y los demás amigos de su padre y madre creían demasiado en la venerable cabra que lo había dejado sufrir

Su madre desconfiando plenamente de lo que podía hacerle a su hijo cualquier persona actuo de manera sensata y entrego su testamento no a Gringotts y tampoco al ministerio sino a una firma de abogados que solo el mas idiota de los idiotas atacaría. Cuando Dumbledore sello el testamento de su padre se activo el de su madre. En el Lily solo reconocia a pocas personas en comparación con el de James que básicamente era un idiota sin cerebro. Su madre reconocia varias cosas y entregaba la tutela no a su madrina ni a su padrino sino a Andromeda Tonks ¿su razon? Que ella era mas sensata en la mente de Lily debido a que aunque era una Ravenclaw que tenia mucho de Slytherin en realidad

A la edad de cinco años fue encontrado por la bella dama en cuestión. Había estado sufriendo durante el ultimo año el abuso continuo de sus familiares que lo trataron de la peor manera posible. Por desgracia si bien hay leyes que protegen a los muggles de los mágicos hay leyes a su vez que protegen a los niños mágicos de familiares muggles abusivos en realidad. Y encima el niño era de una familia muy importante. En menos de un minuto los Dursley aprendieron la cruda realidad de que no te metes con alguien que es claramente muy superior a ti como lo eran los magos. Finalmente tuvieron su deseo de que los dejaran en paz. Vernon y Petunia acabaron en la cárcel y Dudley en el sistema. Ni que decir que nadie los echaría de menos en realidad

Adriano había crecido para apreciar a Andromeda Tonks como una madre. La mujer le enseño. Lo educo. Lo ayudo. En todos los sentidos. Solo un idiota le faltaría al respeto de todas las cosas y vio como muchos hacían tal cosa debido a la arrogancia y una ideología que no aprobaba. Algunos pensarían que Adriano era estúpido. No lo era. Después de las lecciones básicas de genética aprendió por las malas que los llamados sangre pura solo estancaban al mundo. Sin embargo no era su problema. Su problema era mantenerse fuerte, poderoso y que nadie se meta con el. Su tiempo en los Dursley le había enseñado claramente que una persona débil podía y seria abusada con total seguridad en realidad y el no dejaría que eso le pasase nunca mas en realidad

En su tiempo con Andromeda conoció a su su hija que fue como una hermana para el. Por desgracia Nymphadora tenia un problema: no tenia defensas mentales. Dumbledore se entero entonces que vivía con Andromeda e intento quitarlo de su hogar por todos los medios lo que no termino nada bien. Andromeda Tonks era una mujer despiadada y brutal. Había una solida razon por la que los Mortifagos nunca fueron a por ella y por una buena razon en realidad. Albus Dumbledore podía jactarse de ser un gran mago. En serio que el podía hacerlo. Pero Andromeda había aprendido de algunos de los hombres y mujeres mas temibles de todos los tiempos por lo que fue obvio lo que paso al respecto

Desde aquel dia se vio obligado a muchas cosas. Una de ellas es llevar tanto un anillo detector de pociones como un amuleto para proteger la mente. Ella no sabia en aquel entonces que la magia de Slytherin lo protegía por completo de lo que eran esas cosas. Fue solo en su undécimo cumpleaños que se entero de que era el señor de siete casas mágicas. Algo fascinante. Sin embargo de estas cosas solo tres tenían cuentas en Gringotts ¿la razon? Porque estas casas eran las únicas que habían en realidad existido lo bastante como para tener cuentas dentro del banco. No es que importase. Las tres cuentas en cuestión lo convertían posiblemente en la persona mas rica. Por desgracia los Goblins eran bastardos y pronto se supo de su legado

¿piensas que ver a Andromeda Tonks jurar es malo? Piénsalo diferente. Ella tuvo que asegurarse de enseñarle todo tipo de juegos de los Black para nunca caer en las trampas de los sobres malditos que era una forma de hacer a una persona firmar contratos y otras cosas. El caso es que cuando el era solo un chico joven ya había aprendido básicamente todas las reglas del gran juego de poder. Andromeda se sorprendió de su aprendizaje aunque después de todo la magia de Slytherin y Ravenclaw lo ayudo seriamente en el proceso de madurar, crecer y aprender. Algo mas que magnifico en realidad

Tuvo una infancia sin amigos. Entre los Dursley y al mismo tiempo Andromeda tener que protegerlo de las amenazas externas el estuvo muy protegido. Entrenado en muchos campos. Pero todavía protegido. Sin embargo en el lado positivo no resulto ser un idiota. El admitiría que creció sabiendo muy bien que esperar de la gente. No fue hasta el dia que fue a Hogwarts que conoció a sus primeros tres amigos. Las personas que ayudaron claramente en lo que fue su futuro por supuesto. Fueron estas personas las que ayudaron a el entender mejor los lazos de las personas en realidad lo que fue una ventaja claramente muy superior a las de los demás conocidos mágicos en realidad

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva. 1 de Septiembre de 1991-**_

Adriano estaba observando tranquilamente el libro que tenia. Aprendía a un ritmo vertiginoso en realidad. El libro que leia era un libro mágico que explicaba como ser capaz de ver y distinguir las firmas mágicas. Era hecho para distinguir si una persona esta o no en una especie de ilusión o transformado por alguna poción. En pocas palabras da una posibilidad en realidad de jamás ser engañado. Andromeda le había entregado este libro para asegurarse por todos los medios de que jamás de los jamases en realidad sea engañado por la gente de este mundo. Ya que las pociones emiten su propia aura mágica en realidad lo que serviría en caso de alguien conseguir engañarlo de alguna manera

Fue en ese momento que la puerta de su compartimento se abrió. En la puerta había posiblemente una joven hermosa. Cabello rubio platino pero de un color que brillaba y tomaba la luz del sol. La piel de un hermoso color marfil. Y los ojos azules mas hermosos en realidad. Uno podría pensar que estaba ante una reina de hielo. Sin embargo a Adriano eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo en realidad. Porque podía ver a la joven en cuestión evaluándolo de una forma que decía en pocas palabras que ella intentaba por todos los medios de saber que hacer con el. Era obvio que ella estaba intentando saber que hacer al respecto con el y eso era muy importante de ser tenido en cuenta en realidad

Daphne miro intensamente al joven que tenia delante. Era una Greengrass. Algunos se preguntarían ¿Qué significa eso? Mucho en realidad. Ella era una joven de una familia distinguida y poderosa en realidad. No es que a su familia le importase que se junte con nacidos muggles. Su madre tenia la mejor de las impresiones de una nacida muggles que resulto ser lady potter. Si bien no eran amigas su madre Evelyn la considero como una de las personas mas agradable y a la vez mas despiadadas conocidas. No le importaba que se juntase con gente de ese tipo de nacimiento en realidad. Sin embargo su padre y madre si tenían problemas con el hecho de ella no darse cuenta de gente que podría tratar de usarla de alguna manera

Como Greengrass no podían ser manipulados. Ni usados por la gente. Eso hablaba mal de ellos en realidad. No era soportable en sus mentes y desde luego no lo tolerarían de ninguna de las maneras. La ropa de la persona que tenia delante decía mucho de su posición como una famiia poderosa por lo que en pocas palabras era un jugador. Por un momento ella no quería juntarse con el hasta que se encontró con los ojo esmeralda. Ella solo había ido de dos personas con los ojos de la muerte (un nombre ganado por Lily porque cuando dejaba que su magia fluera sus ojos brillaban como la maldición asesina) y ella supo en ese mismo momento a quien tenia delante

´´Normalmente es malo quedarse en la puerta y mantenerla abierta. Sin embargo permíteme permitirte la entrada mi señora. Debo decir que es todo un placer conocer a una dama ran hermosa en realidad. Estoy mas que seguro de que debe de haber mas de una persona molesta por una dama tan hermosa en realidad``. Adriano había sido enseñado a ser suave. Mas que nada porque según su madre era divertido de verdad jugar el juego. El disfrutaba mucho con el juego en ese sentido. Sin embargo cuando se encontró con la mujer no estremecerse ni nada sonrio. Parecía que no estaba delante de una niña tonta de ninguna de las maneras sino alguien mejor

´´Gracias por permitirme la entrada pero no estoy sola sino que estoy acompañada. Espero que no sea un problema de ningun tipo en realidad dejarme pasar con las personas que me acompañan ¿pueden ser permitidos también los que me acompañan?``. Daphne tenia que evitar reírse. La gente decía que Potter seria un idiota sin cerebro. Parecía que esta gente estaría mas que equivocada. No era un problema en su mente si ella era honesta. Si potter resultaba ser una cosa buena de ver eso seria mas que excelente en su mente asique ella era feliz en ese momento. Y ya podía decir que este era un verdadero jugador. Solo tenia once años y ella lo sabia

´´Mi señora teneis permiso para entrar con las personas que os acompañan. Estoy mas que seguro de que son una buena influencia en vuestra vida y no me gustaría privaros de ninguna de las maneras de las presencias de las personas que son cercanas a vos de ninguna de las maneras. No solo seria malo sino que dejaría en mal lugar las reglas de la hospitalidad por supuesto``. Adriano ofreció su mano para dejarla pasar y ella paso con su propio baul. Con un solo gesto (y sorprendiéndola) manipulo el baul y lo puso en la parte de arriba del compartimento para que ella no lo tuviera que tener encima. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con otras dos personas

´´Permitidme presentarme a mi y a mis conocidos viendo que usted ha sido tan amable de dejarnos entrar en su compartimento en realidad. Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass. Mi amiga y cercana confidente es Tracy Davis. Y mi otro amigo y una persona mas que valiosa para mi es Balaise Zabini. Es un placer conocerlo por fin señor Potter y permíteme decir que no eres lo que mucha gente esperaría de ninguna de las maneras``. Daphne se presento en un momento dejando ver a todos sus compañeros y conocidos. Ella vio que tanto Tracy como el propio Blaise se sorprendieron por su presencia. Sin embargo ella sonrio aun mas internamente cuando Adriano ni se estremeció por la presentación en realidad

´´Has sabido quien soy. Pero no puede ser por la llamada cicatriz porque la perdi hace mucho tiempo ya. Tienen que ser los ojos. Andromeda me dijo en su tiempo que mis ojos son los ojos de la muerte. Un apodo que mi madre se gano por el brillo que tomarian sus ojos cuando ella se enfurecía en realidad por lo que son un gran rasgo que me define en realidad. Debo decir que es sorprendente que la gente recuerde eso. Teniendo en cuenta que mi madre es despreciada por muchos por su estado de sangre en realidad``. Adriano se burlo de las pequeñas personas insignificantes en realidad que pensaban que podían opinar de su madre. Si ella era mas fuerte que ellos que les den por completo

´´Gracias por sus amables palabras heredero Potter. En cuanto a reconocer esos ojos. Mi padre y madre tienen en muy alta estima a Lily Potter. No se exactamente sus razones. Pero al parecer mi madre un dia vio a estos hermosos ojos y dijo que de no ser por ella ser mujer y estar enamorada de mi padre se habría enamorado de unos ojos semejantes. Bastante magnificos son en realidad si soy sincera``. Daphne sonrio con amabilidad que mostraba a un depredador a punto de lanzarse a por su presa en realidad lo que decía en pocas palabras que ella era mas que peligrosa en realidad. Sin embargo Adriano solo le sonrio amablemente como si la viera con unos ojos diferentes

´´Ya veo. Es bueno. Mejor ser reconocido por los ojos que por el hecho de ser el llamado niño que vivio. Lo juro. Esos libros de mierda que estaba publicando aquel fraude de mierda me estaban sacando de quicio. Al menos me hicieron mas rico si soy honesto en realidad porque quitarle todo ese dinero al imbécil y cretino de mierda fue posiblemente el mejor movimiento que se ha hecho en un tiempo en realidad``. Adriano encontró mas alla de divertido en realidad esta accion en realidad. Los libros se habían escrito sin autorización y un imbécil se estaba forrando. Asique hizo un favor y le quito todo ese dinero a ese hombre para asegurarse por todos los medios de que no se repitiera

´´No puedo decir que no lo haya visto venir. Desde el dia que cumpliste siete años alguien empezó a autorizar al parecer el uso de tu imagen en muchas cosas. Desde la venta de publicidad de lo que es básicamente el uso de escobas a otras cosas en realidad como por ejemplo productos cosméticos. Una verdadera ridiculez. Como ha dicho Daph mi nombre es Tracy. Debo decir que pareces mejor de lo que salen de los supuestos ibros. Ellos te venden como un niño osado. Ya puedo decir la mierda que es``. Tracy encontró divertido el hombre que tenia delante en realidad. Le parecía la persona mas divertida que jamás podría ver en realidad que era decir algo por supuesto en realidad

´´Me alegro de saber que al menos hay algunas personas que me tienen considerablemente en cuenta en vez de querer que sea como esos libros. Si alguien se fija dichos libros estan hechos para vender el llamado perfecto Gryffindor. Sinceramente eso es una estupidez. No negare que me moveré con osadía. No negare que hare las cosas de manera que yo vea justa y correcta. Pero no me lanzare hacia delante si puedo atacar por los lados``. Adriano sinceramente lo encontraba mas alla de estúpido si era sincero por supuesto. Y por lo que podía decir no era el único al respecto que veía estúpido tal tipo de pensamiento en realidad que se podía ver era con todos los presentes

´´No quiero hablar mal de los Gryffindor y los Huffelpuff pero hay una razon por la que la mayoría de los llamados héroes de la luz son de ambas clases en realidad. No es que quiera insultar ni nada por el estilo. Huffelpuff prefiere el hecho de ser leal sin pensar. Y Gryffindor de cargar hacia delante sin pensar. Si soy sincero encuentro ambos pensamientos malos ¿Dónde esta el cerebro en toda esta operación? Por cierto soy Blaise aunque creo que eso debió quedar claro en el momento en que las dos damas se presentaron``. Blaise no tenia nada en contra de la conducta honorable ni de la lealtad. Pero había que pensar y usar el puto derebro no ser idiotas de ninguna de las maneras y eso era lo que muchos eran

´´Encantado de conocerte Blaise. Por desgracia y permíteme decirlo asi esta el hecho de que hay demasiada gente asi. Y lo que es peor es que he oído que Dumbledore parece favorecer a los que se lanzan hacia delante al peligro y a los que siguen a rajatabla las reglas que el establece sin preguntar. Sinceramente me pregunto que será de la sociedad mágica si la gente es tan increíblemente estúpida en realidad. Lo encuentro idiota si soy sincero``. Adriano como todo un libre pensador encontró tales formas de ser típicamente de idiotas sin cerebro y no había nada peor en su mente que un idiota sin cerebro ya que se meterían en problemas difíciles de resolver

´´Estoy segura de que habrá mucha gente con el corazón partido. Todos quieren que Harry Potter sea en pocas palabras el príncipe de los salvadores de damiselas. Debo de decir que es mas que refrescante saber que no seras un idiota total. Sin embargo eso deja dos posibles opciones: Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Dime señor Potter ¿podrias decirme de todas las cosas posibles donde terminaras posiblemente en realidad?``. Daphne era mas curiosa que nada sin embargo no negaría que era por un interés mayor para saber que esperar exactamente del hombre que tenia delante. Solo la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios era un indicio de probelamas realmente grande en realidad si ella era completamente sincera consigo misma

´´Buenas preguntas. Bien como ha quedado claro no soy Gryffindor. No cargo hacia delante sin un plan. No voy a negar que soy una persona que piensa que la caballerosidad es una cosa importante. No negare que plantarle cara a una situacion es mejor que darle la espalda. Pero soy del pensamiento que una situacion se puede abordar desde angulos diferentes. Incluso por la espalda misma en realidad o incluso usando cebos. Perdóname por decirlo pero soy un firme pensador que usar cebos vivos es en ocasión la mejor forma de resolver algunos problemas``. Usar un cebo o una distracción puede ser al menos en la mente de Adriano la mejor forma de resolver una cosa ya que los cebos pueden ser una forma de sacar a la luz a la gente que puede ser una verdadera amenaza en realidad

´´Esto como ya lo has dicho te elimina de Gryffindor y te pone tanto en Ravenclaw como en Slytherin. Contrario a la creencia popular no son los Slytherin los que mas ataques por la espalda o incluso trampas hacen. Esos son los Ravens. Si bien es cierto que un buen Slytherin será astuto e inteligente no será jamás tan directo y preferirá movimientos que son imposibles de rastrear. Te puedo ver en Slytherin y Ravenclaw por esa respuesta como ya he dicho en realidad``. Daphne encontraba mas que divertido esto. Era una cosa mas que excelente si ella tenia que ser sincera. Era el tipo de persona que uno deberia de esperar de un superviviente: hacer todo lo necesario para sobrevivir

´´Ahhh pero hay un punto ahí que no has pensado. Valor. Muchos piensan que valor es solo plantarle cara al peligro. Eso es estúpido en realidad. Hay mas formas de hacerlo. Esta forma es por medio de hacer lo que es muy dificil de hacer. Tener el valor de hacer lo que hay que hacer ¿Cuántas personas crees que son capaces de tales cosas? El numero es muy bajo en realidad. Porque hacer lo correcto siempre exige valor``. Adriano estaba realmente disfrutando de esta conversación. Los tres jóvenes que tenia delante suya se veian claramente interesados en sus palabras en realidad lo que significaba que ellos estaban tomando lo acertadas que eran sus expresiones. Era muy divertido en la mente de Adriano por supuesto aunque sabia que no mucha gente lo veria asi

´´Con valor para hacer lo correcto te refieres a tmar decisiones muy complicadas. En ocasiones tales decisiones serian por ejemplo tomar decisiones que afectarían a cientos en realidad. Decisiones que harian daño a miles. Solo por preservar a millones. Debo de decir en realidad que esa es una forma de pensar que no había llegado a pensar aunque tengo que ser sincero en que es una forma mas que buena de pensar``. Blaise estaba de acuerdo con eso en realidad. Como un Zabini había sido educado desde niño en realidad para saber que hay que en ocasiones tomar decisiones difíciles por ciertos beneficios. Asi de duro. Algunos lo verían de mala manera en realidad pero es lo que había que hacer

´´No encontraras una forma de negativa en mi en realidad. Es decir mi padre siempre se queja. Dice que Dumbledore es incapaz de hacer lo correcto. Dijo que si de verdad fuera tan valiente como el dice que lo es habría puesto final al conflicto de manera eficiente. Había como mucho doscientos mortifagos. Y sin embargo en vez de ponerles punto y final antes de que sean una amenaza el los dejo correr como libres. En la opinión de mi padre valor se muestra de muchas formas. No todo el mundo lo ve de la misma manera en realidad``. Para Tracy que era una criada en una familia de asesinos era muy simple en realidad. Si una persona no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo correcto por todos los medios y eso incluia eliminar amenazas entonces es que es idiota y sin valor

´´Lo mismo aquí. Mi tio Andrius se unió a los mortifagos. Mi padre personalmente le quito la cabeza ¿su razon? En las palabras de mi propio padre el hecho es que si bien los mortifagos podían ir por un camino ellos no irían por ese camino de ninguna de las maneras. Ellos eran sus propias personas y nadie les iba a decir como hacer y la forma de actuar de ninguna de las maneras y eso es lo que decía Voldemort. Mi padre se burlo de mi tio porque se había vendido en esclavitud``. La lección del tio Andrius fue una que su padre le impartió tanto a ella como a su propia hermana para dejarles claro por todos los medios de que no debían de ninguna de las maneras ser idiotas en realidad

´´Tengo que reconocer que tu padre es muy brillante. Ahora. Soy leal. Soy leal a aquellos que son leales a mi. Se llama ser reciproco es decir que en pocas palabras soy una persona que piensa que uno no puede exigir la misma llamada lealtad sin antes dársela a otra persona en realidad. Asi es como yo veo las cosas en realidad. Soy trabajador. Lo dare todo en mis trabajos. Pero jamás dejare que eso dicte mi vida. Por lo que como podeis ver también encarno a la casa de los tejones en realidad``. Adriano tenia una forma de ver el mundo muy simple. Haces tu camino, tu vida y haces lo que quieres con tus posibilidades. No dejas que nadie te diga de cómo hacer las cosas y por desgracia leones y tejones se dejaban usar como querían por otros

´´Eso es mas lo esperado en un Ravenclaw y de un Slytherin. Es curioso como la guerra no fue apoyada en lo mas minimo por los verdaderos de ambas casas. Un verdadero Ravenclaw habría cuestionado ¿Por qué apoyar a uno solo de los lados? Un Slytherin habría hecho algo diferente en realidad ¿Qué podemos sacar de cada uno de los bandos? Pff es de idiota completo pensar en el mundo en realidad sin esperar sacar algo de el``. Daphne encontró estúpida toda la actitud de los llamados inteligentes del mundo mágico en realidad. No tenia nada en contra de nacidos muggles o mágicos veteranos. Pero en su mente no pondría en riesgo a su familia sin obtener nada de valor igual a lo esperado a arriesgar

´´Una decisión mas que sensata si soy sincero en realidad. Dumbledore apela a la bondad de la humanidad para zanjar sus problemas. Problemas que podría haber puesto fin fácilmente. Los que apoyan a Voldemort es porque no temen a las repercusiones ¿te imaginas lo que habría pasado si por cada miembro atrapado de su organización hubieran perdido todo cuantos se habrían unido a el? Por no decir de la intransigencia en realidad que se esta apreciando en el mundo mágico de ambos lados. Luz y oscuridad. Una panda de idiotas ambos lados en realidad``. En la mente de Adriano ambos bandos eran llenos de idiotas en realidad y no le gustaba en lo mas minimo si el era completamente honesto

´´Si. Espera a que el mundo piense igual. Nadie parece usar la cabeza en realidad en ese sentido. Todos parecen estar de acuerdo en que el mundo mágico no necesita cambiar. Todos parecen pensar que el mundo mágico debe de quedarse tal y como esta. Una completa perdida de tiempo si soy honesta``. Daphne empezaba a encontrar a Potter mas que aceptable. Poco sabia ella que era el comienzo de algo mas que magnifico en realidad. Después de todo ¿Cuál es el numero de personas que pueden en realidad considerarse unidas de esta manera en realidad? El numero es mas bien bajo en realidad ya que las personas no se unian de tal forma. Pero la unión entre ambos estaba llegando en realidad

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Como era de esperar se unió mucho tanto a Daphne como a Blaise y a Tracy ¿la razon? No eran ovejas. Adriano despreciaba la creencia de las ovejas. Y por ello disfruto realmente de su compañía. Cuando llego a Hogwarts golpeo de lleno a los que estaban en el poder cuando en vez de ser aceptado en la casa de los leontes termino en la de las águilas. A pesar de eso fue una discursion brutal con el sombrero. Este quería colocarlo en los Slytherin ¿la razon? Era básicamente una persona con un gran saber de todas las cosas y un avance considerable en muchos sentidos de la palabra y lo que es mas un astuto cabron que seria capaz de serpentear por todos y llegar hasta donde quería en realidad

Por supuesto su posición como quien era trajo muchas cosas. La gente estaba claramente interesada en el. Y si había algo que el había aprendido era a no fiarse de la gente. Andromeda le dejo en claro como funcionaba el mundo desde niño. Puedes confiar como mucho en el numero de dedos que tienes en una mano. No mas. No puedes confiar de ninguna de las maneras en la gente asi como asi. Se paciente. Se observador. Se una serpiente. Acecha pacientemente de todas las cosas. Y nunca jamás de los jamases dejes que una persona sea la que te lleve por el camino que ellos quieren. Asi es como Andromeda le había enseñado de todas las cosas en realidad. Ni quedecir que había funcionado realmente

Sus años de educación fueron una completa perdida de tiempo. Para empezar Hogwarts solo enseñaba materias mágicas. El no estaba de acuerdo con ello por supuesto. El mundo muggle básicamente los dominaba. Un solo país muggle podría arrasar a todas las fuerzas mágicas. Sus avanzadas formas de tecnología hacían la vida en el hogar y muchas otras cosas mucho mejores si el tenia que ser sincero. Sin embargo los mágicos. Incluida la facción de la luz. Los consideraban inferiores. En la mente de Adriano solo eso era un indicio estúpido de lo que la gente era en este mundo si el tenia que ser sincero al respecto en realidad y eso era molesto. Ellos deberían de saber mucho mejor en realidad

El primer año fue una completa broma. Lo primero que paso fue que resultaba que estaban siendo enseñados por Voldemort de todas las cosas ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ya ves había una razon por la que era mas maduro. Había una razon por la que su magia mas poderosa. Porque todo su ser gritaba peligro. Cuando era un bebe y casi fue asesinado por el psicópata este dejo un pedazo de su ser en su persona. No queriendo por supuesto ¿Qué clase de megalómano idiota dejaría un pedazo de si mismo en la persona que intenta matar de todas las cosas en realidad? Solo un completo idiota hace algo asi. Bueno Voldemort era un idiota masivo pero no tan idiota. Pero asi como lo era en realidad no lo era en tan alto nivel en realidad

Cuando su madre adoptiva Andromeda Tonks se entero de ello por un simple análisis de un mago medico ella hizo todo lo posible por zanjar el asunto. Al final resulta que los Black la familia de la que ella venia tenia un ritual para aprovecharse de la estupidez de los estúpidos magos oscuros que hacían Horrocruxes en realidad. Esto consistía en drenar el Horrocruxe de su magia e integrarla en la persona. Por supuesto cuanto mas grande la pieza mas dañino será el ritual y mas podía cambiar a la persona en realidad. Sin embargo cuando descubrieron que la pieza de Voldemort era básicamente insignificante en todos los sentidos no pensaron que había nada que perder. Solo había un problema. Una cosa que ellos no contaban de ninguna de las maneras

Lily Potter. Su madre biológica. No había mejores palabras para describirla que como una genio en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Para protegerlo de la maldición asesina deVoldemort ella sacrifico su fuerza vital para crear una capa protectora. Cuando se uso el ritual el también absorbió la magia de nada mas y nada menos que su madre lo que le permitió la primera y única vez que se contacto con su madre biológica. Fue un momento mas que magnifico en realidad y que nunca olvidaría porque fue ella la que lo impulso a crecer mas fuerte y poderoso en realidad. Fue ella y nada mas que ella en realidad la que lo llevo a darse cuenta de que no podía dejar de ninguna de las maneras que los demás lo pisoteen

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva. 31 de Octubre de 1987-**_

Adriano abrió los ojos en ese momento. Jamás había sentido un dolor mas agudo en toda su vida si el era completamente sincero en realidad. Sin embargo a pesar de ser un dolor como nada nunca antes sentido en su vida había decidido hacerlo. Cuando le dijeron que tenían que librarse de la plaga en su ser el decidio hacerlo por todos los medios. Mas que nada porque no quería de ninguna manera nada con este maldito bastardo quita vidas. El estaba de acuerdo con hacer lo mejor y lo mas necesario por liberarse de la plaga en realidad. Y fue asi como el llego en realidad a este punto sin embargo cuando escucho pasos abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los suyos

Lily Potter solo podía ser descrita como etérea en realidad. Piel blanca palida como el marfil. Ojos verdes como esmeralda. Cabello rojo carmesí. Y si fueras un hombre de sangre caliente la única impresión que podias tener de ella es que era una bomba de relojería mortal en realidad. Ella lo sabia por supuesto. Sin embargo la sonrisa que tenia en ese momento era básicamente la sonrisa de una madre que era feliz por alguna razon. Y esta razon mas que nada era poder ver por fin a su hijo. Aunque es cierto que no era la original ella seguía siendo Lily Potter en realidad y eso es lo único que le importaba a ella por supuesto. Y saber que había podido proteger a su hijo era bastante bueno en realidad

´´Eres tan guapo mi Adriano. Debo decir que heredaste lo mejor de los dos. James puede haber sido un increíble idiota si yo misma tengo que ser sincera al respecto pero al menos físicamente estaba bastante bien. Su cerebro muy retrasado pero oye no puedes pedir siempre la perfeccion de una persona en realidad``. Lily se rio de su marido fallecido. No tenia nada en contra de el. Demonios su razonamiento es que su marido fallecido era un gran hombre en muchos sentidos. Pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar bien en ciertos sentidos como por ejemplo en poner por delante a su familia antes que los intereses de un anciano decrepito si ella tenia que ser honesta en realidad

´´Yo…entonces tu eres mi mama. Es decir mi mama biológica no Androemda. Aunque ella es mi mama ahora. Sin embargo ¿Cómo estas aquí? ¿deberias estar aquí de todas las cosas? Esto es muy confuso. No lo entiendo. No se que esta pasando aquí exactamente en realidad ¿puedes explicármelo por favor?``. Adriano no entendía que estaba pasando aquí exactamente en realidad y lo encontraba mas alla de confuso. Para su sorpresa Lily también lo abrazo en ese momento claramente queriendo por todos los medios mantenerse cerca de el. Era obvio que su madre lo quería solo de las emociones que podía sentir de ella en realidad lo que la hacia sentir mas que bien en realidad

´´Mi precioso tesoro. Voy a explicártelo todo. Para empezar debes de entender varios puntos. El primer punto es que mi hijo cuando fuimos asesinados aquel dia en realidad Voldemort dejo una parte de si. Lo que ni Voldemort ni nadie sabe es que aquel dia sacrifique mi vida. Mi energía. Para protegerte. La razon por la que la maldición fallo fue porque se encontró con un espejo que hizo rebotar el ataque en cuestión destruyendo aunque no matando al bastardo. Por desgracia ya debes de saber que sigue ahí fuera ¿no es asi?``. Ella sonrio con tristeza a su hijo sabia que el no debía de ser feliz en ese momento. Su hijo estaba o estaría en medio de una guerra. La hizo gruñir. No quería eso para su hijo de ninguna de las maneras

´´Eh si. La sanadora Flamel dijo que era asi. Según ella el pedazo era tan pequeño que quería decir en pocas palabras que había mas de esos pedazos por ahí fuera. De acuerdo con ella el tamaño es tan pequeño en realidad que quería decir en pocas palabras que por lo menos tenia que haber hecho otros cinco pedazos. Eso significa que habrá que matarlo muchas veces ¿no es asi?``. Adriano sinceramente no se sentia bien con eso de tener que matar pero cuando lo pensabas tenias que pensar que el hombre había matado a su madre biológica por lo que no podía negar que una pequeña parte de el quería hacer esto por supuesto para poder cerrar este sentimiento que tenia

´´Si. Pero no tienes que ser tu mi querido hijo. Cinco pedazos. Cada vez que destruyas un pedazo le haras daño. Debes de saber Adriano que cuando un pedazo de estos se destruye este pedazo al no tener una conexión que lo mantega pasa a la otra vida. Solo que al ser incompleto no pasa a la futura vida sino que es completamente destruido. Con esto ser sabido significa que cada vez que Voldemort pierda un pedazo se debilitara aun mas hasta que finalmente sea insignificante en realidad``. Ella sonrio con maldad de saber que el propio bastardo había garantizado su final de todas las cosas con sus propias acciones por supuesto. Era muy divertido si te parabas a pensar al respecto. Al menos era divertido para ella por supuesto

´´Eso quiere decir que si se encuentran los demás pedazos significara en pocas palabras que será muy débil tan débil que entonces cualquier podria matrlo. Eso es bueno. Significa que no tendre que hacerlo directamente. Significa que cualquiera podría vencerlo y entonces no tendre que soportar ningun tipo de estupidez. La mama Andromeda dice que la gente se vuelve estúpida cuando se refieren a personas que vencen a magos oscuros``. Sinceramente quería vivir una vida en paz no soportar estupideces de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo cuando vio la tristeza de su madre supo que eso no seria tan fácil de ninguna de las maneras lo que significaba mas que nada problemas

´´Me temo que no es tan sencillo mi querido hijo. Por desgracia Voldemort no es solo un maniaco obsesionado con evitar la muerte a toda costa. Es un hombre brillante e inteligente. Una persona que si se me permite decirlo con total honestidad es un hombre mas alla de aterrador en realidad debido a que hizo algo muy inteligente``. Lily podía odiar y despreciar al hombre en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo sabia que el hombre había sido un brillante mago antes de torcerse por completo. Una verdadera pena. Tenia mucho potencial si ella tenia que ser completamente sincera. Sin embargo como bien pasa en ocasiones los genios acaban terminando mal

´´Eso casi suena en realidad como si el hombre hubiera sido brillante una vez en vida madre. Y si lo que estas diciendo quiere decir que es como si tuviera una especie de seguro en caso de caer debilitado o algo por el estilo``. Adriano miro a su madre y le pregunto con los ojos e que hablaba. Ella solo acaricio su cabeza con un poco de compasión en realidad sabiendo que el estaba tratando de entenderlo que era muy cierto ¿Qué había hecho el cabron en realidad para hacerlo tan dificil de matar en realidad? No tenia sentido en lo mas minimo si el tenia que ser sincero. Sin embargo su madre parecía pensar de manera diferente a lo que el creía en verdad lo que quería decir que ella sabia mucho mas

´´Me temo que Voldemort es un hombre mas astuto de lo que muchos le dan el crédito. Sabia que podía explotar una gran cantidad de poder si unia a sus seguidores a el. Su magia. Su poder. Todo en ellos. Básicamente lo convertía en una amenaza. El convirtió la magia de sus seguidores en la suya. Si bien podrías destruir sus anclas y eso l debilitaría mucho aun seria formidable debido a sus seguidores. Si de verdad quisieras debilitarlo tanto tendrías que terminar matando también a sus seguidores en realidad``. Ella sinceramente tenia que reconocer que Voldemort era mas bien inteligente si ella era sincera. Eso lo convirtió en un peligro potencial mas alla de toda duda en realidad

´´Pero eso significaría matar a mucha gente mama. No tengo nada en contra de pelear contra el bastardo que me ha costado tanto ¿pero que hicieron las otras personas además de ser increíblemente idiotas en realidad? Es decir no tiene ningun sentido en lo que a mi se refiere el tener que matar a tanta gente de todas las cosas en realidad``. Adriano no tenia ningun problema contra Voldemort porque sabia que seria solo un caso de defensa en todo esto. Sin embargo eso lo llevo a preguntarse ¿Qué mas tendría que hacer? Su madre sin embargo solo le toco la cabeza claramente amable al respecto como si ella supiera por lo que estaba pasando en realidad

´´Me temo mi hijo que eso no es lo que mas debe de preocuparte mi querido hijo. Si bien matar a Tom podría ser una cosa debes de entender algo. Si lo matas y le pones fin la vida de todos esos hombres y mujeres que le juraron lealtad será tuya. Al ser marcado cada uno de ellos como nada mas que ganado en realidad solo son piezas que son sacrificables. Ellos han puesto su magia en juego. Y antes de que digas que no sabes que hacer dejame que te diga quienes son``. En el corazón de Lily no había compasión para aquellos que en pocas palabras habían hecho todo el mal que estos habían hecho en realidad. Después de todo ellos no solo eran una amenaza sino un peligro para mas gente

´´Asique si venzo a Tom no solo estare obteniendo su magia sino también la de todos sus seguidores. No me culpes. A ellos no los puedo matar. Sin embargo no me quejare por eliminarlos del campo de juego después de todo el mal que ellos han hecho en realidad. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlos salir libres de sus acciones. Pudieron pagar por su libertad pero es un tiempo prestado``. Después de escuchar lo que los monstruos habían hecho Adriano solo tenia una cosa en mente y es que no podía dejarlos con vida. No después de todas las cosas malas que habían hecho al respecto en realidad. Tenían que ser tratados de la manera mas eficiente posible

´´Desgraciadamente no es tan fácil mi hijo. Si bien Tom ser vencido seria una victoria garantizada no lo seria. Esta guerra es una de dos frentes. Por un lado tienes a nada mas y nada menos que a Tom y sus seguidores. Estos son una amenaza política mas que de poder en realidad. Sin embargo no son tu mayor amenaza porque sabes como tratarlos en realidad``. Lily sentia que le dolia el corazón. Sin embargo sabia que lo que estaba por decir era una verdad como la copa de un pino en realidad ¿le gustaba decir lo que estaba por decir? No, no le gustaba. Pero la cruda realidad es que era asi en muchos sentidos y no había nada que lo impidiera en realidad

´´Bueno es una guerra de dos frentes. Por un lado tengo a Tom. Pero por el otro lado tengo a Dumbledore ¿me estas diciendo que nada mas termine con Tom me tendre que ocupar de Dumbledore? Eso no tiene sentido en lo mas minimo mama ¿Qué le he hecho yo al anciano Senil que decide que soy una amenaza para el?``. Adriano no entendía esto de ninguna de las maneras. No era comprensible en su mente si el era sincero. Pero su madre solo lo miro por un momento. Una mirada que cualquiera podría decir en realidad que era la mirada de una persona que estaba dolida de verdad en esto pero que era como lo que ella decía

´´Por desgracia Adriano es como yo te digo mi querido hijo. Dumbledore no te dejara en paz. Y cuando elimines la amenaza ¿de verdad crees que dejara a una persona poderosa sin control? Dejame que te diga algo. Durante mi tiempo bajo su mando me di cuenta de varios puntos. El primero es que el es quien tiene el control y nada mas ni nadie mas lo tiene en realidad. Si el sigue con vida cuando termines con Tom intentara ponerte bajo su control o el de su sucesor. Porque no soportara a una persona poderosa sin estar bajo su control``. Ella había descubierto esto de una forma inesperada pero al mismo tiempo comprensible en la forma de que el se había asegurado de que los mejores de Hogwarts estuvieran bajo su mando dieracto lo que la incluia a ella

´´No me inclino ante nada ni ante nadie. Puede ser quien quiera ser pero yo no le obedeceré solo porque el se piense o se crea de alguna de las maneras que es un mago grande. Soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Soy libre de ser quien quiero ser. Nadie deberia de decirme como debo de hacer las cosas en realidad. Si el quiere ser su propio jefe yo también puedo ser el mio propio en realidad``. La opinión de Adriano del hombre conocido como el llamado señor de la luz ya no era buena pero decirle que tenia estas opciones no hacían las cosas nada mejor si el era sincero y arruinaba por completo lo que era su opinión personal del hombre en realidad dejándole claro que era una amenaza y no un aliado

´´Por desgracia las cosas son como son mi hijo. Dumbledore cree que solo el sabe como usar de verdad el poder. Cree que solo el sabe como de verdad ser un mago poderoso. Ve a todas las personas con una misera cantidad de poder como alguien insignificante en realidad y al mismo tiempo ve a las personas de tal forma como una amenaza para su propio objetivo que es lo que el llama el Gran Bien en realidad``. Es cierto que su opinión personal de Dumbledore no era la mejor pero verse obligada a luchar una guerra en la que intentan matarte sin las armas adecuadas la había molestado de lo lindo si ella tenia que ser honesta al respecto y había destruido su opinión del hombre en realidad

´´No me inclino. Tu y papa disteis la vida por mi para no tener que enfrentar nunca mas a ninguna amenaza por el estilo en realidad. Tu y papa disteis la vida para que fuera feliz. No voy a inclinarme ante los caprichos de un anciano que parece pensar que su vida es la que manda y que los demás debemos de obedecer sus ordenes y ya esta``. Adriano no se inclinaría ante nada ni ante nadie en toda su vida si el era honesto. Y mucho menos una persona que solo finge ser poderoso y bondadoso. El no seria un niño santo pero al menos sabia distinguir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Cuando escucho la risa de su madre supo que ella misma estaba de acuerdo con el en realidad

´´No esperaría nada menos de mi hijo en realidad. Mi brillante y poderoso hijo que de ninguna manera se inclina ante nadie mas débil que el. Sin embargo dejame decirte algo. Dumbledore es poderoso. Hogwarts fue construido sobre dos líneas ley. Coloco un grifo de poder para de esta manera ser capaz de drenar algo de su poder. Es por eso que a pesar de sus ventajas Tom nunca pudo con el. No le des ninguna pieza de ninguna de las maneras y aplástalo si se te ofrece la oportunidad pero de manera inteligente``. Ella sonrio a su pequeño hijo. Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a volverse transparente algo que su propio hijo empezó a notar por su pánico

´´No te inquietes mi pequeño campeón. Mi tiempo se ha terminado es tan simple como eso en realidad. Sin embargo que mi tiempo se haya terminado no quiere decir que sea malo en realidad. Ahora sere uno contigo. Mi magia te ayudara y te respaldara. Sere tu verdadera protectora en vez de la sombra pasiva que parecía ser de todas las cosas. Puedes confiar en mi. Puedes creer en mi hijo mio``. Ella sonrio con amor a su hijo antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente de todas las cosas como dejando bien claro que ella se sentia unida a el en muchos sentidos algo que pareció afectar sinceramente a su propio hijo en realidad por el amor que sentia salir de ella

´´Yo te hare sentir orgullosa mama. Te hare sentir orgullosa. Creceré como persona. Creceré como mago y me asegurare por todos los medios de que aquellos que te arrebataron de mi vida sean claramente juzgados. No dejare de ninguna de las maneras que tu sacrificio sea en vano de ninguna de las maneras``. Adriano lloro. Porque esta es la primera y única vez que había conocido a su madre y prácticamente podía sentir el amor en ella por dios. Era obvio y no había que ser un genio de ningun tipo acerca de ello. El jamás podría volver a verla y eso lo lleno de ira por lo que se había perdido claramente. Ya que su madre parecía ser una gran persona en realidad

La ultima sonrisa de Lily fue hermosa antes de ella desvanecerse. El mundo de Adriano empezaba a oscurecer. Sin embargo se hizo una promesa. Esta promesa básicamente era de que jamás de los jamases se dejaría manipular por la gente de ninguna de las maneras. Albus Dumbledore. Tom Marvolo Riddle. No importaba lo que esos monstruos pensasen de ninguna de las maneras ellos no podrían jamás usarlo. Manipularlo ni nada por el estilo. Con eso decidido estaba mas que claro y dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera. Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y no tenia la mas minima gana de perder el tiempo. Su madre no habría sido feliz al respecto en realidad

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Adriano cerro los ojos recordando claramente aquel dia de todas las cosas. Era el dia que comenzó su alzamiento y su reclusión. Después de comenzar su tiempo en Hogwarts y todo el comenzó su propia operación para crear su propia facción. Finalmente tuvo éxito reuniendo bajo su ala a muchas personas: Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, Neville Longbotton, Susan Bones, Padma Patil y Gerard Rosier. Entre todos ellos crearon una unión fuerte y poderosa que lentamente se hizo cargo de Hogwarts algo que estaba perfectamente bien en la mente de Adriano por supuesto aunque claro a mucha gente no le gusto aunque cuando juntas todo este tipo de poder el resultado es obvio

Por desgracia la gente no entendía el concepto de que el no servia a los planes de otros. En su primer año Dumbledore lo metió de lleno con una pelea contra Quirrell de todas las cosas que podían llegar a pasar. Sin embargo el resultado no fue el esperado de todas las cosas. Durante su lucha la piedra filosofal se rompió y la magia en ella fue al cuerpo mas cercano: el. Absorbiendo la magia de la piedra básicamente se había hecho mucho mas fuerte aunque en ese momento no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que podía significar. Desgraciadamente para Dumbledore las cosas no fueron como el quería ya que Andromeda le arranco la piel a tiras por el hecho de que uno de sus maestros casi lo había matado

Dumbledore trato de esconderlo pero al final el mundo mágico se entero. Saber que había contratado a un maestro claramente criminal no sento bien al mundo mágico. Dumbledore perdió la posición de Mago Supremo de la ICW por ese hecho ya que la ICW no podía permitir de ninguna de las maneras que fueran liderados y representados por alguien que consideraban una amenaza mas que nada. Al final el anciano había perdido una posición vital ya que la posición de la ICW era de muy alta importancia y valor por supuesto. Sin embargo al final el golpe fue dado y el no pudo hacer nada al respecto mas que estar allí y observar como su caída comenzaba

El segundo año no fue mejor. Lucius Malfoy había colado un diario maldito que resulto ser una de las piezas de Tom. Dumbledore en un intento de crear una situacion de tensión en su persona hizo que se rebelase que era un parsel. Por desgracia hubo varios problemas en el plan. Cuando toda la crisis termino y se demostró efectivamente que el no había sido llegaron las malas noticias: cartas. En estas catas se explicaba por el hostigamiento del Heredero Potter salvo por sus llamados amigos todos los demás tenían prohibido la cercanía por completo a causa de esto y que en caso de incumplir se veria en un duelo a muerte. Por supuesto hubo idiotas que no lo creyeron. El primero en morir fue Cormac Mclaggen. Esto fue en realidad triste

La escuela vio con ojos de terror como lo destruía. Al final sin embargo no fue matado por Adriano sino por su propio padre. Debido a la vergüenza que había traido a la familia y para no tener que tener en cuenta la futura demanda el propio padre le puso final a la vida del chico. Con el mensaje entregado todo el mundo supo que meterse con Potter no era una buena idea en realidad. Al final todos estaban de acuerdo en que era mas sensato mantenerse lejos. La idea de mago de luz se fue a la mierda y en vez de eso temian a un mago oscuro. Por supuesto que seria atacado por ello pero no en ese momento por miedo y temiendo las repercusiones en realidad

Durante su segundo año hubo un imprevisto en realidad con el que el no contaba de ninguna de las maneras. Ese imprevisto fue nada mas y nada menos que fue mordido por un basilisco y luego sanado por lagrimas de fénix. Sumado a eso la esencia de la piedra filosofal y tenias un monstruo real. Casi inmortal. Con la capacidad de usar magia sin una varita mágica en todos los sentidos. No importaba como lo vieras pronto Adriano se dio cuenta de que no podría estar mucho tiempo en el mundo en que vivía. Un inmortal en estos tiempos atraería demasiado la atención en realidad por desgracia. Añade a eso que el era un elemental de Jupiter que se consideraban de los mas destructivos y ahí tenias el resultado

En su tercer año paso algo aun peor. Su padrino Sirius Black había escapado de prisión. Normalmente uno pensaría que era un traidor pero el no lo era. Si algo Sirius era un hobre que buscaba justicia. Por desgracia Albus Dumbledore y el ministerio no querían que fuera libre por lo que con una elaborada trampa usando a su único amigo restante supuestamente le tendieron una trampa y lo mataron. Eso sin embargo abrió una lata de gusanos completamente diferente. Una lata que no hizo feliz a ninguna persona en realidad porque lo que procedió fue el impacto mas brutal y despiadado jamás conocido a la Magica Gran Bretaña en realidad

Ya ves Dumbledore sabiamente había sellado los testamentos de sus padre. Si bien su madre podría haber sido inteligente el caso es que solo el testamento leído en lo que era l ministerio tendría el total peso. Sin embargo aunque pudo sellar el de sus padres no pudo sellar el de su padrino. Cuando se supo del testamento de su padrino y a pesar de los esfuerzos del ministro en intentar sellarlo se desato la tormenta de mierda mas grande jamás conocida por el hombre. En ella se encontraba un documento que citaba que en caso de el fallecer prematuramente su ahijado si ya tenia un total de trece años seria emancipado y considerado adulto. Esto no gusto a nadie. Mas aun cuando se supo que Adriano Hydrus Potter no solo era el señor de una casa mágica como la de Potter sino también la de Black

El Ministro respaldado por nada mas y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy intento evitarlo solo para verse sometido cuando Adriano convoco al Totem de la familia Potter y Black. Sin embargo lo que nadie esperaba eran los otros cinco Totem en realidad: de la familia Black fue un cuervo, de la familia Potter fue un Grifo, de la familia Slytherin un Basilisco, de la familia Gryffindor un león de Nemea, de la familia Ravenclaw un Ave del trueno, de la familia Peverell un Umbrio y de la familia Draconignea un dragon emperador carmesi japonés. Cuando las siete bestias se inclinaron ante el el mundo mágico se entero de que tenían un monstruo aun mas temible que ningun otro

Por ello Adriano castigo a Lucius Malfoy reclamando toda la Dote de Narcissa mas intereses. Ni que decir que la antaño fortuna Malfoy se redujo en un cincuenta por ciento. Lucius el hombre orgulloso que era no lo podía aceptar y lo desafio a un duelo de honor por el orgullo de la casa. Fue en ese dia que la gente entendió la diferente capacidad de poder. Un niño de trece años aplasto y destruyo a un mago adulto como Lucius Malfoy. El resultado fue la abolición de la casa Malfoy, la perdición de Narcissa y Draco perdiendo el nombre y la muerte de Lucius. Para añadir sal a la herida porque Adriano estaba sin compasión entrego los negocios de dicha familia y su fortuna restante a Andromeda Black junto con lo mismo de la casa Lestrange. El golpe fue brutal

Las casas oscuras temblaban de miedo por este factor. Ninguno había esperado tales cosas en la vida en realidad. Se puso aun peor cuando Adriano comenzó una caza de brujas reclamando a todos los seguidores de Tom incluidos los llamados Imperius como sus enemigos. Tener en contra a dos casas Magicas nobles y antiguas asi como un joven con siete líneas familiares no era cosa buena y pronto la facción oscura perdió su poder. Sin embargo el no termino allí de ninguna de las maneras. Adriano no era compasivo y sabia que junto a Lucius había otra persona responsable de esto y castigo a Albus Dumbledore con tal crueldad que algunos incluso lo llamaban oscuro por completo

Adriano había sido completamente despiadado al respecto con las familias ligeras llamándolas asesinas sin derecho. Casas como Bones y Longbotton perdieron la cara y tuvieron que abdicar en sus herederos debido al hecho de que fueron sus acciones o mas bien falta de estas las que causaron que sus casas estuvieran en entre dicho. Las otras casas mágicas de la luz no tuvieron tanta suerte y se encontraron con lo que era en pocas palabras una Vendetta de sangre de familia Black y potter lo que significaba que ante la mas minima cosa que se hiciera Adriano respondería con fuerza letal. Esto hizo que el mundo se sacudiera aun mas pero a Adriano no le importo debido a lo que habían hecho por supuesto

El cuarto año llego y Dumbledore una vez mas lo metió en una situacion mortal. Sin embargo al menos en esta ocasión las familias y la gente fueron lo bastante sensatas como para no meterse con el debido al hecho de que el los mataria. Era un cruel recordatorio de que las tradiciones servían para algo en realidad. El año paso rápidamente con el diezmando la competición y destruyendo la reputación de mas gente y terminando con el poniéndole punto y final a Tom Marvolo Riddle de una vez y reclamar toda la magia de sus vasallos. Fue en realidad un encuentro que si Adriano tenia que describirlo de alguna manera seria como magnifico y glorioso en realidad

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva. 20 de Junio 1995-**_

Adriano estaba en ese momento mirando al patético insecto que tenia delante. La rata llacia en ese momento tirado en el suelo de dolor y era obvio que se moria de todas las cosas. No le perdió ni una mirada. Por su culpa madre, padre y padrino estaban muertos. La muerte que el quería darle era una de dolor y miseria pero por el momento lo que tenia debía ser hecho antes. Tom Marvolo Riddle debía ser atendido lo antes posible para eliminar asi una amenaza directa a su persona. Mas tarde se ocuparía por completo de Dumbledore que obviamente haría cualquier movimiento estúpido de ningun tipo por tener la situacion bajo el control que el quería de todas las cosas

Voldemort miraba al joven que tenia delante. Cuando Colagusano volvió a el informándole del poder del niño había decidido usar su sangre para este ritual ¿con que objetivo? Muy simple. Porque después usaría el rito de conquista. Todo lo del niño seria suyo. Todo ese poder. El seria imparable de eso no tenia ninguna duda al respecto en realidad. Con eso hecho se movio tranquilamente por el cementerio mientras lo veía. Solo había un problema. La magia del ritual no parecía estar haciendo efecto. Y el chico se veía demasiado tranquilo si el era sincero. Eso solo significaba problemas en realidad si el era honesto al respecto en realidad y eso le molestaba. Odiaba cuando un plan no salía como el quería por supuesto

´´Supongo que debes de estar preguntándote ¿Qué ha salido mal? Dejame decir lo que ha salido mal para que tengas una idea mas o menos decente en realidad de los problemas en los que estas Tom. Después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. Hoy mi venganza será hecha y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme en realidad de eso no tengo la mas minima duda``. Adriano miro al hombre. Al monstruo que tenia delante con una forma tan tranquila que solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando aquí. Que algo se había salido de los planes del oscuro. Por desgracia Voldemort no era la persona mas sensata conocida debido a todos los rituales que había pasado de todas las cosas

´´No hay nada que puedas hacer Potter. En el dia de hoy se termina tu patética vida. Es curioso. Fue en un dia santo que te salvaste y será en un dia mágico que seras sacrificado. Debo de decir que me parece mas bien ironico. Sin embargo no me importa. Si Dumbledore hubiera sido mas sensato quizás habría sido capaz de ver en realidad que esto estaba pasando en el dia de hoy. Pero esa vieja cabra escupe en las tradiciones de los mágicos considerándose mejor que todos los demás``. Voldemort miro al patético niño de una forma que solo una persona podría interpretar como la forma de un depredador. Su objetivo era dar el máximo miedo posible. Sin embargo el joven se veía todavía demasiado tranquilo

´´Tom. Estas considerando las cosas de la forma equivocada. Permíteme hacerte una pregunta ¿Qué sabes de Dumbledore? El hombre ha estado en el poder por tanto tiempo como ha estado vivo ¿de verdad piensas que no sabe las cosas? Solo un idiota lo creería asi. Diablos incluso sabia que habías cambiado a Mody de todas las cosas. De verdad pensar que podias sustituir a uno de sus propios soldados por un niño desquiciado era estúpido si tengo que ser sincero``. Adriano miro con burla al hombre que tenia delante. Estaba demasiado confiado en si mismo como para darse cuenta de cómo estaba siendo jugado de todas las cosas. Un error descomunal en realidad que solo un completo idiota cometeria de todas las cosas en realidad

´´Las mentiras no te salvaran Potter. Tu muerte es en el dia de hoy. Tu muerte por mi mano. Cuando te pusiste en mi camino en el primer año de tu estancia en Hogwarts fuiste un completo estúpido en realidad. No solo estúpido sino completamente equivocado mocoso sin cerebro. Soy el mago mas grande conocido. Mi poder es tal que he podido engañar a la muerte y con ello sere capaz por todos los medios de hacer lo correcto. Someteré el mundo entero a mi regla eterna``. Voldemor saboreo lo que pensaba era una victoria segura por un momento antes de darse cuenta de la mirada del joven Potter. El se veía menos que afectado en realidad y seguía mirándolo como si fuera idiota

´´Me estoy empezando a cuestionar en serio si eres idiota o solo un poco mal cuando naciste. Bien vamos a decir lo siguiente. Las salas de Hogwarts marcaron de inmediato a todos los que entraron. La firma mágica de tu subordinado no coincidia con la de Mody por lo que solo por eso el bueno de Dumbledore fue alertado de todas las cosas de su presencia y supo de inmediato que tenias algun tipo de plan de todas las cosas. Hay que ser idiota para no caer en eso aunque hay mas puntos por supuesto``. Adriano de verdad odiaba a la gente estúpida. La gente estúpida los ponía a todos en mal lugar. Tom en su locura había caído en un error de novato seriamente

´´Segundo error que has cometido. Tu querido subordinado ha sido sometido durante mas de diez años a la maldición Imperius. Eso rompió su mente. Era solo suerte que podía funcionar en realidad de todas las cosas en esta misión. Sin embargo no tenia defensas para las sondas mentales. Yo mismo entre en su mente unas cuantas veces y se que Dumbledore también lo había hecho. Tu plan desde el principio era bien sabido no solo por mi sino también el senil. Eres idiota en mas de un sentido si te paras a pensarlo``. Adriano sonrio cuando vio la molestia en la cara de Voldemort. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado asi. Todos lo habían alabado desde niño asique era lógico que pensase asi

´´Y sin embargo estas aquí Potter. Me llamas tonto y estúpido pero has venido a mi trampa. Ahora tu sangre. Tu magia. Corre por mis venas. Soy mas poderoso de lo que nunca he sido en realidad. No hay forma humana de que tengas una oportunidad contra alguien que tiene años de experiencia sobre ti. No eres mas que un mocoso débil sin valor en realidad y seras aplastado bajo mi talon muy pronto mocoso``. Voldemort sonrio pensando que tenia la situacion ganada. Sin embargo la risa del niño le dijo que no era como el creía de todas las cosas en realidad. Era mas como si fuera al revés en realidad lo que le estaba molestando mucho en realidad

´´No. La razon por la que estoy aquí es porque yo quiero estar aquí. Dime Voldemort ¿pensaste en lo que hacias cuando tomaste mi sangre? No. Solo pensabas que al tomar mi sangre crecerías poderoso. Tu locura te hizo cometer un crucial error. Tan crucial y mortal que solo un idiota lo cometeria de todas las cosas. Cuando tomaste mi sangre cometiste varios errores multiples. Y voy a empezar a nombrártelos ahora mismo en realidad``. Adriano de verdad estaba disfrutando de la mirada de ira del bastardo serpiente. Seria aun mejor en realidad cuando el rompiera la mente del pequeño bastardo que había pensado que se podía salir con un plan tan idiota de todas las cosas en realidad

´´Dejame explicarte los puntos por lo que tu brillante plan ha fallado. El primero como ya te lo he dicho es Moody. Pero el segundo es usar mi sangre. Primero el ritual explicaba que la sangre debe de ser de un enemigo tomada por la fuerza. Viendo que he dejado que tomes mi sangre por buena voluntad ¿Qué crees que significa eso? Dejame que te lo diga. Significa que esta parte del ritual se jodio por completo Tom``. Adriano disfruto cuando vio claramente la ira en la mirada del hombre serpiente. Era obvio que no le gustaba que le hablasen de tal manera. Sin embargo en la opinión personal de Adriano era mas que magnifico hablarle asi de todas las cosas en realidad porque sabia que estaba haciéndole daño. Haciéndole sentir estúpido algo que a el no le gustaba

´´Pero tu error falta. Tu error mas estúpido. Fue usar mi sangre. Obviamente estabas pensando que al usar mi sangre podrías reclamar el poder de mis casas. Estabas pensando que con el poder de mis casas serias imparable de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Sin embargo no pensaste en la parte mas importante y es que significaba usar mi sangre en realidad. Después de todo tu cuerpo no es un cuerpo hecho de tu sangre sino con la mia. Es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas en realidad``. Adriano sonrio aun mas cruelmente al mago oscuro que se veía claramente molesto por sus palabras. Tanto es que le lanzo la maldición de la tortura. Solo para la maldición no salir. Adriano sonrio cuando vio a Voldemort por fin entenderlo

´´Veo que lo estas entendiendo. No eres ahora Tom Marvolo Riddle y señor de tu propio destino. Ahora eres mi subordinado. Mi soldado. Y al haberme atacado. Al haber intentado lo que estabas haciendo se puede considerar como traición para tu señor. Una accion muy mala en realidad. Por favor… **Dolorem``.** Y el dolor llego al cuerpo de Voldemort a juzgar por el sonido de sus gritos. Tal dolor tan monstruoso en realidad que cualquiera podría decir sin ninguna duda de que el hombre estaba siendo verdaderamente torturado. No es que Adriano le importase en lo mas minimo lo mucho que el hombre estaba sufriendo porque en su mente el se lo merecía

´´Como te debes de haber dado cuenta en realidad ahora eres un miembro de mi casa y mi familia. Ya ves cuando usaste mi sangre yo te acepte en mi familia dándote un lugar en realidad en la familia para que te sientas como en casa. El ritual no funciono de la manera que pensabas por ese hecho. Y ahora estas por completo a mi merced en realidad. Sin embargo si soy sincero no tengo muchas ganas de tratar contigo. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que tratar contigo Tom``. Con una mano levantada Adriano empezó el cantico en Latin que hizo no solo gritar a Voldemort sino también a Peter que obviamente trataba de evitarlo. Adriano solo sonrio en ese momento por la mirada del mago oscuro

´´Sin duda ahora te daras cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Cada seguidor que lleva tu marca estaa bajo tu mando. Podría haber decidido mantenerlos como esclavos. Usarlos para lo que yo quisiera. Tenerlos como mis subordinados. Pero me he edado cuenta de que a la basura no se le debe de dar ninguna oportunidad en realidad. Asique por eso y nada mas que por eso como su señor reclamo lo que los hace tan orgullosos. Como su señor reclamo su magia``. Adriano sonrio aun mas cruelmente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Voldemort destruirse y desaparecer. Eso significaba en pocas palabras que el hecho estaba hecho. Aunque también se podía decir debido a sus ya colosales fuentes de magia en su cuerpo en realidad. Había ninguna duda al respecto de ello

Peter Trato de alejarse. Esto era malo. Cuando se unió a Voldemort era por varias razones. La primera de ellas es porque Voldemort parecía que iba a ganar. El tenia la ventaja. La luz jugaba de manera limitada pero el no. Parecía una victoria mas que clara al menos en su mente. Sin embargo la primera derrota lo jodio todo. Y ahora esto se había jodido aun mas porque el maldito Potter había hecho esto. Odiaba con pasión a la familia Potter. Sin embargo mientras trataba de huir su brazo se cauterizo lo que le hizo gritar de un dolor inhumano en realidad y se giro para ver allí a Potter. Potter que se veía claramente letal en ese momento como dejando claro quien era el monstruo de entre los dos y quien era la presa. Sintió un gran miedo en ese momento

´´¿pensaste que después de ser responsable de la muerte de tanta gente que era cercana a mi tu destino era únicamente perder la magia Peter? No. Estas por sufrir. Vas a sufrir de verdad un destino mucho peor que la muerte. No te voy a dejar de ninguna de las maneras ser libre. Vas a suplicar por todo el dolor que me has hecho. Al final. Cuando termine contigo la suplica de piedad será una cosa mas que clara en tu vida``. Adriano miro con una gran cantidad de ira a Peter antes de transfigurarlo y mandarlo por medio de Dobby a lo que era su hogar. Una vez todo estuviera hecho se encargaría por completo de el por todos los medios. No dejaría que el bastardo se saliera con la suya teniendo una simple muerte y nada mas

Adriano flexiono su cuerpo. Su magia se sentia mas que poderosa y fuerte en realidad. Solo un completo idiota se enfrentaría a el de todas las cosas. Ahora tenia unas reservas mas que masivas. Sin embargo frunció el ceño. La derrota de Voldemort seria alertada a Dumbledore por Snape. Cuando se de cuenta de que su espia esta básicamente sin nada el seguramente hara cualquier cosa. Frunció el ceño antes de volver a coger la copa. Tenia mas cosas que hacer de todos modos que perder su tiempo aquí de todos modos. Era obvio al menos para el que su tiempo aquí se había terminado de todos modos en realidad y si era totalmente sincero esperaba ver el resultado de sus acciones

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Como había pensado que podría pasar el mundo mágico no tomo a bien lo que paso. Dumbledore hizo saber que el había robado la magia. El mundo mágico se alzo en gritos exigiendo su detención. Cuando los aurores fueron enviados fueron devueltos amablemente. Entonces solo pidió que investigaran lo que había pasado. Amelia Bones por supuesto hizo eso y llego a una terrible conclusión: todos los que habían perdido la magia eran mortifagos. Cuando ella llego a ese punto doloroso el mundo magico se pregunto ¿Qué demonios había pasado de todas las cosas en realidad? Y por medio de una investigación se averiguo que habían perdido su magia debido a que su amo y señor se la había exigido

En un solo momento la llamada reputación positiva de Dumbledore se fue al garete un poco mas ¿Quién mas que Voldemort era el señor de los mortifagos? Dumbledore intento culpar todavía a Adriano pero cuando dijo que el tenia un pedazo de Voldemort y por tanto era Voldemort el departamento de Misterios decidio comprobarlo. Resulto que no solo no era asi sino que además no había ni rastro de magia de Voldemort en el. La reputación de Dumbledore paso de ser el venerable hombre al de un hombre obsesionado claramente. Poco a poco su reputación se fue llendo al infierno lo que estaba perfectamente en la mente de Adriano

Sin embargo Dumbledore no se rindió y busco un enfrentamiento entre el y sus subordinados contra el propio Adriano. Esto sucedió el uno de septiembre de su quinto año donde Dumbledore decidio que tenia toda la ventaja de la situacion en realidad o al menos eso pensaba. Fue un dia muy bello para recordar en la mente de Adriano porque fue el dia que por fin se vengo del anciano y de todos aquellos que lo habían respaldado y apoyado en vida en realidad. Fue algo que sirvió para mandar el mensaje adecuado al mundo entero también de que había un nuevo jugador por el poder en realidad. Un jugador aun mas peligroso que todos los demás conocidos en el mundo en realidad

 _ **-Escena Retrospectiva. 1 de Septiembre de 1995-**_

Adriano miro con burla a las siete personas reunidas delante suya. Patéticas. Débiles. Y lo que es peor intentado obtener lo que ellos pensaban que era suyo cuando en realidad no les pertenecía en lo mas minimo. Estaba viendo a lo que quedaba de la llamada orden del fénix que se había roto y destruido por completo debido a sus acciones. Di lo que quieras de la gente pero al menos entendían y comprendían mejor que nadie que sus acciones tenían consecuencias que era algo mas de lo que se podía esperar de otras personas. Al menos obviamente eso es lo que ellos pensaban por supuesto aunque lo dudaba seriamente en realidad

Dumbledore estaba acompañado de Minerva su leal diputada. Los Weasley mayores (los dos padres y tres hijos mayores) y Alastor Moody. Todos ellos miraban al joven que tenían delante y tenían sus varitas apuntándolo. Los estudiantes se mantenían alejados por todos los medios temiendo lo que podía pasar. No había que ser un verdadero genio para ver que Adriano no estaba preocupado. Y eso molesto a Dumbledore. Nunca había sido minusvalorado en toda su vida y era un sentimiento que no le gustaba para nada ya que le hacia sentir como inadecuado algo que solo ayudaba a molestarlo aun mas de todas las cosas. Sin embargo no bajo la varita de ninguna de las maneras

´´Sabes…tienes mucho valor director. Primero haces matar a mis padres. Luego encarcelas a mi padrino. Luego me intentas convertir en un arma. Luego intentas joder con mi vida. Luego matas a mi madrino. Y ahora te plantas delante mia como si fueras especial de alguna manera y que tengas alguna probabilidad de éxito en vencerme. Debo decir que es estúpido. Sin embargo los mágicos han demostrado una incapacidad en el uso de la lógica muy grande``. Adriano sonrio de manera burlona al hombre mayor que solo lo miro aun mas al respecto en realidad. Era obvio que el anciano estaba molesto porque el podía ver claramente la ira en sus ojos. Era obvio que no le gustaba ser tratado de tal manera

´´Contrario a lo que dices nunca he actuado de tal manera en toda mi vida. Todo lo que hice. Todo lo que he hecho. Todo era por el mundo mágico. Un verdadero líder debe de tomar decisiones difíciles y duras en realidad. En ocasiones hay que ser cruel y malo para que el mundo no se colpase. Sin embargo ¿puedes entender eso señor Potter? ¿o solo eres un niño débil como dejas saber a todos obsesionado con el poder?``. Dumbledore tenia que destruir a Adriano. Pero había un problema. Adriano no parecía ser fácil de llegar. Dijo palabras con las que pensó que le haría daño pero el se veía mas que nada sin ser afectado. Eso era malo en muchos sentidos si el tenia que ser sincero

´´Puedes decir que actuas por el gran bien pero dejame hacerte una pregunta señor yo lo se todo y los demás no saben nada. Cuando Tom se alzo al poder la primera vez podrías haberlo detenido fácilmente. Elimina su fuerza de poder y en el proceso sales como el vencedor en todos los casos. Tenias todas las herramientas para ganar. Sabias el enemigo. Sabias sus lugares. Lo sabias todo. Y en vez de eliminarlo te quedaste dejando morir a la gente ¿en serio piensas que eso es por el llamado bien del mundo?``. Adriano disfruto aun mas de la mirada de ira que apareció en las caras de todos los presentes. Era obvio que en sus mentes cuestionar las acciones de su llamado director estaba totalmente mal en todos los sentidos

´´Señor Potter. No espero que entienda las razones por las que hice lo que hice. Matar no esta bien. No es correcto hacer tales cosas. Nuestro deber como honrados miembros de la sociedad mágica adecuada es de asegurarnos por todos los medios de que las personas sean guiadas por el camino acertado cuando estas van por un camino no adecuado. Es obvio que he fallado con usted pero eso se arreglara muy rápido en realidad``. Dumbledore miro al niño como si tuviera la ventaja en toda esta situacion. Sin embargo la risa que recibió fue una de lo mas divertida en realidad. Como si el niño pensase de todas las cosas que tenia algun tipo de oportunidad contra ellos

´´Lo que tu llamas lo mejor por el mundo yo lo llamo lo mejor por tus ideales. No trates de jugarme por estúpido Dumbledore. No soy un completo idiota de ninguna de las maneras. Y si de verdad pensases en lo mejor por el mundo mágico en realidad jamás habrias dejado que esto pasase. Miles de muertos. Lo podrías haber detenido matando solo a unos pocos en realidad``. Adriano miro a Dumbledore. Sabia que el profesor iba a intentar algo estúpido y sonrio internamente al darse cuenta de que una vez sus planes comiencen el podría golpearlo de lo lindo en realidad. No le importaba lo que mas pase en realidad. Sin embargo tenia mas formas de hacerle daño de todas las cosas

´´Señor Potter. Es obvio que ha caído de lleno en la oscuridad. Pensar que solo quitar una vida es del todo inaceptable. Solo por eso y nada mas que por eso en realidad tengo que detenerlo. No debe preocuparse sin embargo por el futuro de su familia. Me asegurare por todos los medios de que el destino de su familia no sea perdido de ninguna de las maneras``. Dumbledore entonces hizo un movimiento con su varita y espero a que pasase algo. Cuando nada paso miro extrañado. Todos sus compañeros lanzaron sus propios ataques y se fijaron en que nada salía de sus varitas lo que era mas que incomprensible en sus mentes ya que no tenia sentido en realidad

´´Debo decir que es decepcionante en el mejor de los sentidos Dumbledore. Sin embargo antes de seguir comentando acerca de tu estupidez tengo que preguntarte ¿Cómo le va a Remus? Es decir tiene que estar sintiendo la mejor de las cosas por el hecho de que su vida prácticamente termino en el momento que hizo lo que hizo ¿Cómo le va en prisión?``. Adriano sonrio ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Recordarles un punto tan malo en realidad era algo que no los hacia felices por el recordatorio de su accion y que había fallado de lo lindo en realidad Adriano se veía mas bien divertido al respecto pero los demás no se veian felices en lo mas minimo en realidad

´´Tus acciones al señor Lupin son del todo inaceptables señor Potter. El estaba sirviendo al gran bien de Gran Bretaña. Tu padrino era un hombre inestable y peligroso que debía ser detenido por todos los medios. Además de eso era un fiel sirviente de Voldemort por lo que se hizo lo que tenia que hacerse en realidad``. Dumbledore trato de no decir que la razon por la que se quito de en medio a Sirius era por ser una amenaza a sus planes en realidad. Sin embargo se doblo de dolor un momento después sorprendido por la mirada de nada mas y nada menos que el joven Potter que lo veía con una ira inmensa en realidad que solo un idiota cometeria el error de minusvalorar

´´No me gustan los mentirosos Dumbledore. Se que Sirius Orion Black nunca fue en realidad un mortifago de ninguna de las maneras. Primero de todo era Peter Petigriew y nada mas que la bastarda rata quien era el mortifago. Tu lo sabias. Habías dejado que pasase información confidencial de muchos de los miembros de la orden porque no seguían tus ordenes. Y los vistes eliminados. Sin embargo en vez de ser una persona correcta te quitaste a la competencia eliminando a los que eran un peligro para ti. Que desagradable``. Adriano disfruto de la mirada de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Dumbledore. Era obvio que el hombre no había esperado ser descubierto de ninguna de las maneras en realidad

´´¿de verdad te sorprende que lo haya averiguado? No fue nada dificil. Tengo al bueno de Peter y lo he estado drenando de información en realidad. Voldemort se burlaba de ti creyendo que eras estúpido por confiar en alguien que era claramente cobarde y que no tenia nada mas que su propio interés en sobrevivir en realidad. Sin embargo no me fue dificil descubrir que era al revés. Estabas usando a Voldemort para sacar a los que no te gustaban. Que hombre mas oscuro en realidad``. Adriano disfruto inmensamente de la mirada de ira que apareció en el hombre anciano que obviamente no le gustaba ser cuestionado de ninguna de las maneras. No es que a Adriano eso le importase mucho en realidad

´´No hables de lo que no sabes señor Potter. Como el líder de la luz tenia que tomar difíciles decisiones. Se tenia que preservar la máxima cantidad de sangre mágica noble ¿Qué importaban unos pocos nacidos de muggles cuando tenias que ver a los nobles? No Adriano. No hice nada inadecuado. Tome las decisiones adecuadas y pensadas claramente para mantener con vida a la gente que de verdad lo valia``. Dumbledore dejo que en su ira se salieran sus planes. Cuando escucho los gritos de muchas personas se dio cuenta de que había sido escuchado por todos. Era una cosa que el no había esperado y miro a Potter claramente furioso en ese momento

´´Si por decisiones difíciles quieres decir matar a gente inocente que estaba luchando por todos nosotros entonces me hace querer cuestionarme que es lo fácil para ti. Era la guerra. Sacrificaste a mis padres. Sacrificaste a mi padre. Sacrificaste a los Longbotton, Prewett, Mackinnon y dios sabe a cuantos mas. No dejare de ninguna de las maneras que salgas de aquí con vida señor oscuro``. Adriano interpreto perfectamente el papel de una persona que estaba actuando por el bien de todos los demás. Había aprendido hace tiempo que la mejor manera de tener las cosas como querías es con papeles de este tipo. Y estaba teniendo el efecto esperado como mas gente miraba a Dumbledore de mala manera

´´Señor Potter creo que no lo entiende bien asique antes de que le demuestre el error de sus caminos me explicare. El bien exige sacrificios. La gente que pedias matar era gente poderosa e importante que hacia la sociedad poderosa. No voy a negar que la familia de tu padre era poderosa pero eran un adversario mio. Por lo que debía de eliminarlos por completo``. Dumbledore entonces guardo silencio. Eso no debía de salir de sus abios ¿Qué estaba pasando? Poco sabia el que Adriano lo había atacado con un hechizo de la verdad. No solo a el sino a todos los demás por supuesto ¿Qué mejor manera de sacar lo que ellos sabían que con tales acciones?

´´Y las otras familias. Lamento mucho haber tenido que hacerlo pero los Prewett eran una amenaza completa. No creían en ser jugadores limpios. Los Mackinnon al igual que tu familia nunca se habrían unido a mi de no ser por necesidad. Y en cuanto a los Longbotton tenia que asegurarme de que de ninguna de las maneras terminabas educado capaz y de manera efectiva. Era lo mejor que se podía hacer por el mundo magico``. Dumbledore trato de guardar silencio. Si mas secretos salian a la luz su posición en el mundo mágico se perdería por completo. Sin embargo el no fue el único que estaba por decir la verdad después de todo. El solo era un objetivo

´´Ya veo. Eres nada mas que una patética excusa de un mago. Y estas personas que te apoyan será por una buena razon ¿no es asi?``. Adriano estaba internamente sonriendo ¿Qué mejor manera de destruir a la gente que haciéndoles decir la verdad por completo? Siempre era una buena forma de hacer el trabajo. Todo el mundo tiene secretos en realidad. Todo el mundo guarda y oculta en lo que estan pensando en realidad. Sin embargo rara vez piensan que esto saldrá a la luz. En el dia de hoy todo eso saldría a la luz lo que estaba perfectamente bien en la mente de Adriano pues con ello podría destruir por completo a sus enemigos. Era lo correcto por hacer

´´Pues claro que hay razones para seguir a Albus. Por un lado me libro de mis hermanos y con eso yo habría conseguido la herencia Prewett por completo. Sin embargo hay una ley familiar que impide a las mujeres heredar a menos que sean sometidas a un juicio de veritaserum. Mis hijos podrán heredar solo si superan el mismo juicio pues al no haberlo superado es obvio que soy culpable. Sin embargo las fortunas de tus familias son aun mayores y mejores en mi opinión``. Molly se sorprendió cuando la verdad salió de sus labios. Ella miro y se fijo en que sus hijos Fred y George la miraban claramente con una ira sin precedentes. Y se podía decir que miraban de igual manera a sus hermanos mayores

´´Yo lo tengo mas fácil. El ministerio esa arruinado. Eres un peligro Potter. Una amenaza para el poder. Porque tienes poder ¿Qué da derecho a un mestizo como tu tener un poder que claramente supera en muchos aspectos a los nacidos de sangre pura? Eso no deberia de ser permitido. Verte completamente roto es lo único que te queda``. Percy gimio internamente sabiendo que su carrera política no solo estaba terminada sino totalmente acabada con sus palabras dichas. Miro a Potter y supo que el tenia algo que ver con todo esto y decidio vengarse. Sin embargo sus hermanos Fred y George lo atacaron antes de que tuviera tiempo y lo bloquearon

´´Bueno mi caso es mas simple Potter. Los Goblins estan molestos. Ostentas una gran fortuna y todo el mundo sabe que no sientes amor por los Goblins debido a sus intentos de quitarte una cantidad significativa de oro. Si te venzo puedo llevar no solo parte de la fortuna Black, Potter y Peverell sino que además de eso la recompensa por no perder la riqueza de las tres familias. Es una ventaja claramente muy grande``. Bill gemia internamente sabiendo que ahora no solo su vida estaba perdida sino que mucho mas se iba a joder. Fleur ya había sido furiosa con el al respecto por el hecho de que según ella era un cerdo ingles. Había querido esto para presionar el matrimonio con ella en realidad

´´El caso en todo esto es muy simple Potter. Tienes poder. Un poder que no sabemos que haras. No me trago la mierda si eres oscuro o de la luz. Pero tengo mas que claro que no me fio de lo mas minimo de ti porque si ha quedado algo claro es que la gente con poder tienen sus agendas. Si te bloqueo en este mismo momento todo se termina. Tu terminaras acabado y por ende todo el asunto se nota como terminado. Asi de simple en verdad``. Alastor sabia que lo que hacia no era muy moral pero se negaba a otra amenaza andar por ahí libre. Por eso estaba haciendo esto sin ninguna duda al respecto. Sin embargo sabia que esto terminaría con el. La sonrisa de Potter sin embargo lo desconcertó por completo

´´Ya veo. Simplemente sois patéticos. Bueno. Dumbledore obviamente no quiere competencia. Los Weasley quieren mi fortuna. Y el ministerio quiere eliminar una amenaza para ellos. Parece que voy a tener que ser un poco mas cruel de lo que me suele gustar en realidad``. Con sus palabras dichas Adriano estaba mas que decidido a ponerle punto y final a lo que sea que toda esta gente estaba tramando. No era ni ahora ni nunca una persona que podía ser sometida y menos aun por gente que era tn débil al menos en la mente de Adriano por lo que decidio que era el momento de empezar a enseñar lecciones en realidad a toda la gente que pensaba que se podía salir con la suya

 _ **-Tiempo Presente-**_

Adriano había vencido a la llamada alianza de la luz y expuesto sus crímenes. Por desgracia no termino ahí de ninguna de las maneras. Cuando se caso con dos damas encantadores el estaba pensando en hacer su vida con tranquilidad. Fleur y Daphne eran todo lo que le importaba en realidad y nada mas le preocupaba de ninguna de las maneras. Por desgracia ningun ministerio ni la ICW querían que se propagaran niños super poder como el. Por lo que con la colaboración de todos los departamentos de misterio buscaron una solución y esta llego en una maldición a las mujeres de Adriano para que en caso de dar a la luz ellas morir. Por desgracia aunque su maldición tuvo el efecto esperado olvidaron las consecuencias en forma de ira de Adriano

Adriano tardo poco en descubrir la accion de los gobiernos y tomo acciones. Asalto uno por uno cada uno de los ministerios de magia. Arraso hasta el ultimo de ellos y envio un mensaje de que el era el que decía si ellos vivian o morían. Por desgracia el hecho de que habían maldecido a sus esposas hizo a Adriano muy furioso y tomo esto en sus manos al matar a las familias de no solo los ministros sino todas las personas que habían estado en el plan. Era la pura ira. Sin embargo nunca encontró una cura para sus esposas. Lo que el no había contado es con Fleur y Daphne aceptar su destino y ambas tener hijos: mellizos las dos de ellas. Dieron sus vidas para traer a los hijos de Adriano

Adriano era una persona simple en realidad. El había amado de todo corazón a Daphne y Fleur. Su corazón se rompia cada vez que pensaba en la muerte de ellas en realidad. El mundo mágico había aprendido a no joder con el de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo ahora el ya no se consideraba necesario de ninguna de las maneras. Sus hijos tenían veinte años y por ende ellos eran mas que capaces de cuidarse por si mismos lo que a el lo hacia mas que feliz al respecto en realidad. Ver crecer a sus hijos era el mayor regalo del mundo en realidad y le había hecho sentir mas que feliz de verlos crecer fuertes y poderosos. Eran una perfecta mezcla. Astutos e inteligentes con un toque de nobleza y lealtad

Adriano fue sacado de sus pensamientos en ese momento por el sonido de unos pasos. Cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación sus cuatro hijos entraron. Ninguno de ellos había heredado el cabello negro suyo. Todos ellos tenían el cabello rubio platino de sus madres. Pero los ojos eran todo. Estos ojos eran el verde esmeralda que tan feliz lo hacia en realidad. Aunque le habría encontado tener los ojos azules de Daphne y los violetas de Fleur el estaba mas que feliz con sus ojos verdes mirándolo en ese momento y era mas que feliz de saber que sus hijos eran felices en ese momento si el tenia que ser sincero. Después de todo habían heredado la ambicion de su madre

Su hijo Varón con Daphne se llamaba Jericho. Jericho era un joven de veinte años. Tenia el cabello rubio salvaje como el propio Adriano con esos ojos esmeralda con un toque de picardia y una sonria constante en el. Se veía en una excelente forma física siendo muy parecido en forma a un nadador olímpico. Jericho era de los cuatro hermanos el único que había heredado en realidad la habilidad de Jupiter y por eso se había convertido en el mas poderoso de ellos. Era también un joven que se había ganado una reputación temible a causa de su accion de no tener piedad con sus enemigos en forma de todos aquellos que eran una amenaza para la familia Potter

Su hija con Daphne se llamaba Belladona. Ella tenia el cabello rubio de su madre pero a diferencia de su hermano este era liso y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda a diferencia de su hermano mellizo eran mas frios y calculadores. Su figura era tal que muchos decían que era una hija de afrodita. Media un metro setenta y dos y realmente era poderosa. Si bien ella no nació como su hermano con el poder de Jupiter seguía siendo peligrosa en extremo pues había llevado la magia a un nivel totalmente nuevo al estudiar la física y la química del mundo muggle y de esta forma fortalecer su magia a niveles inauditos en realidad

Su hijo con Fleur se llamaba Alphonse. Era un joven alegre y cabello rubio platino estaba largo y desordenado pero recogido en una cola de caballo. De los cuatro hermanos Alponse era el mas descarado y jugueton de ellos en realidad pensando que la diversión es mas prioritaria que cualquier otra cosa en realidad. Sin embargo era temible. Si se enfadaba era capaz de grandes cosas. El tenia el control de Dumbledore y el poder de Voldemort. Peligroso y mortal. Sin embargo estaba mas interesado en ayudar a Jericho con el trabajo de dirigir las empresas familiares del mundo mágico en realidad. Los de ellos se llevaban de maravilla después de todo

Jasmin era su hija con Fleur. Ella era muy juguetona y divertida igual que su hermano. Ella no tenia interés en los negocios mágicos como era su hermano Jericho y Alphonse ni tampoco en los negocios mundanos como era el hecho de Balladona. Ella era una encantadora que tenia su propio trabajo de producción de objetos encantados. Sin embargo su capacidad era ta que se la consideraba entre los cinco primeros puestos de productos vendidos. Era una mujer sin embargo peligrosa. Si bien una hija de Afrodita como muchas la llamaban era peligrosa y letal como lo había sido su madre. Ella amaba mucho a su padre igual que sus hermanos y estaba la mas en contra de sus planes

´´Puedo decir que no sois felices mis hijos. Entiendo que estéis molestos con mis decisiones pero yo ya he tomado una decisión. Si me quedo mucho mas tiempo habrá problemas seguramente. Puedo haber vencido al mundo mágico pero lo mas seguro es que mas tarde o mas temprano intenten cualquier cosa contra vosotros en realidad para llegar hasta mi. Soy una debilidad en estos momentos y os convierto en un blanco de vuestros enemigos``. Adriano miro amorosamente a sus hijos. Eran lo único beno que había traido a este mundo en realidad si el era completamente honesto y la idea de abandonarlos le disgustaba pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo si o si o de lo contrario sus hijos estarían en peligro

´´No tienes que hacerlo papa. El mundo mágico tiembla del poder de nuestra familia. Nuestros poderes mágicos a un lado esta el factor de que además de eso tenemos básicamente el control de la economía. Nuestro banco mágico ha terminado de hacer pedazos a los Goblins. Nuestras empresa de productos estan en lo mas alto. No se atreverán a hacer nada contra la familia. Eso pondría a todos ellos en peligro padre``. Alphonse no estaba de acuerdo con su padre marcharse. Era infeliz al respecto. Desde que podía recordar su padre siempre había estado con ellos. Cuidándolos, haciéndolos felices y mucho mas. Su padre era la luz de sus vidas y su protector. Le dolia pensar que se estaba llendo

´´Alphonse mi hijo no es que quiera irme ni nada por el estilo. Pero tengo que hacerlo. El mundo mágico esta cambiando. Mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado. Di los golpes necesarios para moldear el mundo mágico para convertirlo en vuestro lugar seguro. Pero en el momento que se sea que yo vuestro padre soy un inmortal lo mas seguro es que la situacion se volverá contra vosotros. Debo de hacer esto lo quiera o no``. Adriano era infeliz porque sabia que se perdería inmensamente a sus hijos de todas las cosas. Su familia había sido su mayor tesoro en realidad y los amaba con todo su ser por lo que era mas que comprensible que se sintiera de tal manera en realidad

´´Mis amados hijos. Cuando vuestras madres murieron mi único rayo de luz fuisteis vostros cuatro. Sois lo mas importante en mi vida. Nunca penséis lo contrario. Que nadie os diga jamás en la vida que no os amo. Pero de esta forma estaréis protegidos. Si todo el mundo cree que me he ido significa que ya nadie buscara atacaros para llegar asta mi después de todo. Y a diferencia de mi vosotros teneis vuestras habilidades ocultas y nadie sabe de vosotros``. Adriano podía ver los ojos de sus hijos llenarse de lagrimas. Sabia que ellos no querían que se fuera pero es lo que el tenia que hacer

Su tiempo en este mundo se había terminado


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero de todo no estoy muerto. Sin embargo he tenido problemas. El primer problema es que mi prima pequeña se cargo mi ordenado. Antes de nada es solo una niña por lo que no la tengo en cuenta. Fue una niña y cometió un error ¿es molesto? Joder si pero no puedo culparla exactamente por lo que es en pocas palabas una accion de una niña pequeña. Al menos asi es como yo lo creo de todos modos**

 **Segundo es que he tenido que cuidar a mi abuela. Mi abuela tiene demencia y esta cada dia peor. Al estar peor es normal que no haya tenido el interes de escribir de ningna de las maneras. El recordatorio de que mi abuela esta teniendo cada memoria de su vida eliminada por la demencia no me hace gracia y me hizo dificil concentrarme para escribir. Lamento no haber escrito pero mis razones estan justificadas en ese sentido**

 **Tercero es que cuando se rompió el ordenador perdi lo que eran las estructuras de los próximos capítulos. En pocas palabras que mis historias fueron eliminadas. Era desagradable y he tenido que ponerme a trabajar. Por desgracia esto no viene sin problemas. Ya ves si bien no tengo ningun problema con lo que es el dearrollo del Dragon Negro y Senju Legacuy he perdido totalmente el foco de mi otra historia asique por el momento se pone en pausa**

 **Y el ultimo punto que me ha marcado y golpeado es que mientras estaba cuidando a mi abuela he tenido lo que son la inspiración de varias historias. Dos de naruto. Una un cruce de Naruto con One Piece. Y finalmente una un cruce de ASIOAF y Harry Potter. Lamento las molestias para la gente y gracias por no perder la esperanza en mi**

 **No poseo Harry Potter Ni Una Cancion de Hielo y Fuego**

 **La Salida del Viejo Mundo**

 **-Gran Bretaña. Londres. Departamento de Misterios. 2020 AC-**

Adriano y sus cuatro hijos avanzaban con calma por lo que era el luar mas protegido de Gran Bretaña. Al menos eso se decía en realidad. Para no llamar la atención de la gente Adriano había decidido ir de noche aquí para poder despedirse adecuadamente de su familia. Sus hijos no habían sido del todo receptivos con la idea de el marcharse. Sin embargo sus hijos no eran tampoco capaces de luchar contra las ideas de su padre por buenas razones. Ellos estaban casados y por ello sabían el dolor que estaba en el corazón de su padre al recordar en todo momento lo que era la vida de sus esposas. Era algo que todos ellos podían relacionarse ya que si perdieran a sus almas gemelas serian iguales a su padre

Jericho estaba tratando de pensar en como se defenderían del mundo después de su padre. Sin embargo su padre solo le había sonreído y dicho que nadie se atrevería jamás a ponerle un dedo encima a la familia. Jericho creía a su padre. Si había algo que tenia claro es que su padre defendería a su familia con fuego y acero para asegurarse por todos los medios de que jamás de los jamases nadie intentara ponerles un dedo encima. El no podía estar en contra de ello en realidad. Amaba a su padre y sabia que en su tiempo de vida los actos mas atroces de su adre se habían hecho para defender a su familia por lo que confio en que el supiera lo que estaba haciendo

Belladona estaba pensando en muchas cosas. Ella trataba de mantener la distancia de lo que estaba por pasar. Nadie lo admitiría pero ella era de los cuatro hijos la mas cercana a su padre. Cuando ella era niña tenia muchas pesadillas. Pero su padre siempre estaba allí para consolarla. Para tratarla con amor y dulzura. Ella no lo admitiría de ninguna de las maneras pero ella sabia que era por su padre y su amor que ella había crecido tan bien fuerte y poderosa. Por eso mismo ella no quería que su padre se fuera pensando que estaría sola sin el de ninguna de las maneras. Era un dolor que ella sabia que era grande y que amenazaba con consumirla en realidad

Alphonse no estaba siendo su típico despreocupado. El estaba realmente serio por una vez en la vida. No le gustaba. Si el era sincero no le gustaba en lo mas minimo en realidad que su padre se fuera. Le dolia mucho en el corazón pensar que su padre no veria crecer a sus nietos. Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que no podía detenerlo. Su padre había perdido a sus amantes. Sus esposas. Su mitad del corazón. Su madre y Daphne eran lo mas preciado junto con ellos. Podía decir que su padre estaba siendo consumido por el dolor a causa de ello en realidad y estaba intentando por todos los medios de evitarlo. Salir de este mundo era la mejor opción en realidad si el era honesto y aunque le dolia sabia que no tenia mas remedio que hacerlo en realidad

Jasmin miro a su padre con dolor en los ojos. El hombre conocido como el mas poderoso hechicero ¿de que servia tal titulo si lo único para lo que servia era recordarte de que estabas casi completamente solo? Ella sabia que el dolor consumía por cada momento mas a su padre en realidad. Sabia que el dolor de las perdidas de sus amantes estaban allí sabia que el dolor de la perdida de sus seres queridos le dolia. Pero su padre había sido fuerte. Durante veinte años los colmo de amor y cariño y aguanto. Ahora que eran capaces de protegerse a si mismos su padre podría marchar en paz por lo que ella no se encontraba con el corazón de negarle tal cosa a su padre

Adriano avanzaba con calma por lo que era el ministerio. Sabia que en el momento que se fuera el ministerio mágico de Gran Bretaña asi como todo el jodido mundo intentaría por todos los medios de echarles un guante a sus hijos. Por ello había preparado una pequeña sorpresa para ellos. Sus hijos vivirían sus vidas. Pero si alguien intentaba joder con ellos seria completamente aniquilado en realidad. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello en realidad si el era honesto. Su familia valia mas que nada aunque el sabia que su familia diría que ellos eran capaces de cuidar de si mismos en realidad. No es que lo dudase pero preferiría estar asegurado por si las moscas

Se había estado preparando para este dia los últimos diez años ¿Qué estaba planeando? ya ves en el departamento de misterios había un pequeño objeto: el velo de la muerte. Algunos pensaban que era eso porque era básicamente imposible volver una vez lo atravesabas. No estaba en contra de ello de ninguna de las maneras. Pero no era eso. No es que fuera imposible volver porque estabas muerto. Se trataba de un portal dimensional que lo que hacia era conectar este mundo a la red de mundos del universo. Diferentes mundos en los que podias acabar con suerte o no. Sin embargo Adriano había estudiado el arco por completo porque quería usarlo de verdad

Al estudiarlo había descubierto un conjunto de runas. Cuando las estudio y las ordeno adecuadamente descubrió un mundo. Este mundo de todas las cosas parecía estar atascado en la era medieval de todas las cosas. Fascinante. Por lo que los últimos diez años los había usado para prepararse. Gracias a haber absorbido las propiedades de la piedra filosofal el pudo usar el poder de la transmutación del oro para crear oro. Decidio que tendría su propio Fort Nox y con eso estaría mas que seguro. Había creado exactamente unas mil toneladas de oro en lingotes de oro de un kilo cada uno (si iba a un mundo donde el oro era la principal monedas quería estar seguro al cien por cien) en lingotes y luego había creado unas cien mil monedas basadas en Galeones y shickles. Para la seguridad

Adriano había hecho mucho mas que eso. Había decidido mas que nada ni nadie en realidad llevarse muchas cosas. Tenia siete troncos convertidos en troncos invernadero con todo tipo de plantas usadas en los métodos mas básicos de pociones. Podía ser poco pero algunas de estas cosas eran importantes. Uno de estos invernaderos contenía la esencia de un nuevo elixir dela verdad. Adriano tenia que admitir que Nicholas Flamel fue un verdadero innovador en realidad. El hombre había creado sin ninguna duda muchos remedios alquímicos que usando únicamente propiedades de plantas podrían recplicar muchas de las pociones: restauradores de sangre, pastas de heridas (sanando todo lo que pasa en la piel desde heridas como cortes hasta hematomas y quemaduras), curadores de hueso (diseñado para eliminar las partes inadecuadas de un hueso y crear nuevo tegido) y suero de la verdad

Por supuesto se llevaba numerosas criaturas mágicas. No por nada sino por el hecho de que las criaturas mágicas podrían tener un nuevo comienzo. Se levaba de todo salvo por bestias demasiado peligrosas en realidad. Hedwig su fiel fénix blanco estaba ahora junto con Fenrir su fiel Grim en el maletín controlando a todas las criaturas que se llevaban que incluían aves del trueno. Adriano se llevaba también unicornios, serpientes cornudas. Salvo por basiliscos, dragones, hombres lobo y mas criaturas de alto grado se llevaba muchas cosas en realidad. Esto lo hacia no por los ingredientes sino por el hecho de que era un magizoologo que amaba los animales y un nuevo lugar les vendría bien en realidad

Tambien se llevaba una copia de las bibliotecas. No solo la mágica sino la muggle como bien se había mencionado antes el mundo al que iba era medieval. Su conocimiento medico y tecnológico era insignificante en muchos sentidos en realidad. Ariano era sabio e inteligente pero no era tan estúpido como para creer que lo sabia todo. Por lo que en vez de aprenderlo todo se llevaba libros de cada tema conocido: medicina, ingienerias, matematicas y economía, lenguaje, botánica, arquitectura, etc. Adriano tenia mas que claro en realidad que si iba a un mundo asi el estaría dándole mas forma a lo que el quería. Todavía no sabia que es lo que el haría allí pero tenia mas que claro que no seria un lugar atrasado por mucho tiempo en realidad

Otro grupos de baules llevaban animales mundanos que el sabia que tenían que ser usados para repoblar las especies animales. Adriano amaba los animales con todo el corazón del mundo y tenia mas que claro que no dejaría que las especies se sacrificaran asi como asi. Sabia que sus hijos podrían hacer un gran esfuerzo pero aun podría salvar a muchos mas animales. Por eso se llevaba de todo. Desde criaturas pequeñas a grandes. No le importaba. El ayudaría por todos los medios a que los animales se salvase y que por tanto los animales tengan una oportunidad mas grande de vida en realidad. Eso y joder a todos los grupos de cazadores furtivos en realidad aunque sabia que sus hijos tenían un excelente deporte en cazar no solo a los furtivos sino a sus colaboradores

El ultimo conjunto de baules que tenia llevaban lo que eran elementos únicos. Plantaciones de café, de Te, cacao, arroz, frutas diversas y azúcar. Adriano tenia la intención de crear un poderoso imperio comercial. De eso no tenia la mas minima duda alguna en realidad. Y sabia que aunque le llevaría un tiempo el podría conseguirlo de eso no le cabia la mas minima duda al respecto. Además sinceramente prefería crear un imperio comercial que convertirse en emperador del mundo ¿de que te sirve ser emperador del mundo si con que una persona te diga que no se te joden todos los planes? Como lo habían demostrado los presidentes de todo el mundo si una super compañía decía de joderlos no tenían mas oportunidades en realidad

Mientras Adriano avanzaba sonreía. Sabia que Croaker estaba observando. Había cerca de veinte soldados del DOM en sus alrededores mezclados con el hechizo de la sombra. Muy sensato. Muy inteligente. Muy estúpido. Tanto el como sus hijos lo sabían. Eran sensores claramente capacitados y entrenados en realidad por lo que las posibilidades de ser engañados por un grupo de magos tan mediocres cabrearía a cualquiera de ellos en realidad lo que era algo que no solo era inaceptable completamente sino que también era decepcionante si Adriano tenia que ser completamente sincero. Sin embargo el departamento en cuestión aunque con hábiles guerreros ninguno de ellos era del tipo poder por lo que era comprensible

´´Papa ¿estas seguro de que quieres irte? Es decir parece que esta gente piensa que de alguna de las maneras podrá joder con todos nosotros y posiblemente piensan incluso que podrán salirse con la suya y sus planes. Si te paras a pensarlo detenidamente en realidad debes de pensar exactamente en lo que el mundo se perdería en realidad sin ti aquí``. Jericho ya sabia que su padre se iba. La conversación solo era por hablar y por dar una sensación de que ellos los hijos de lord Potter necesitaba algun tipo de protección en realidad lo que no terminaría nada bien en realidad para los miembros del DOM que seguain pensando que podrían rodearlos asi como asi en realidad

´´Desgraciadamente es lo que tengo que hacer hijo mio. No puedo quedarme por mas tiempo en un lugar que claramente me recuerda a tus madres ¿sabeis lo que es ver en cada lugar un recordatorio de la familia? ¿un recordatorio de las mujeres que amaste que te fueron arrancadas nada mas y nada menos que por aquellos por los que luchaste?``. Aunque Adriano estaba haciendo un buen papel la ira no era falsa. La ira que sentia por los magos que le arrancaron a su familia era una cosa que exitia realmente y no había nada que desease mas que destruirlos a todos ellos por lo que habían hecho. De ahí sus acciones finales para asegurarse de que todos ellos aprendieron de sus errores completos

´´Sigo pensando que es una estupidez padre. Este mundo esta tan lleno de gente corrupta. En cuanto nos dejes ellos se lanzaran a por nosotros. Los mágicos son una panda de cabrones sin valor que solo piensan en si mismos en realidad y que harán todo en sus manos para conseguir lo que ellos quieren. Lo sabes. Ellos lo saben. Nosotros lo sabemos. Si nos dejas solos estaremos indefensos``. Belladona jugo el acto completamente bien en realidad. Era divertido. Ahora entendía porque su padre decía de vez en cuando que el engaño era la mejor broma del mundo conocido. La gente estaba demasiado confiada como para darse cuenta de sus prpios problemas en realidad que era mas que divertido

´´Belladona. No es que quiera irme o no quiera irme pero voy a poner los siguientes puntos en alza. Primer punto es que mi poder no ha parado de crecer. Hay una razon por la que antaño los elementales fueron consierados dioses. Si mi poder sigue creciendo creceré tan fuerte y poderoso que fácilmente podre eclipsar el mundo. No me apetece en lo mas minimo si soy sincero``. Era verdad. Desde que reunión las tres reliquias fue como si una especie de presa se hubiera roto. Un mago crece tan poderoso mágicamente cuanto mas mayor se hace. La buena noticia es que incluso si crecen muy poderosos con cuerpos frágiles se mantienen hacia abajo por desgracia no era lo mismo con el

´´Segundo punto. Es que este mundo no me necesita. He mantenido a flote el mundo mágico. Cree el hechizo masivo que mantendrá aleado por siempre lo que es el mundo mágico y muggle. He tomado todas las decisiones posibles y mayormente necesarias para mantener el mundo a salvo. Creo que merezco un pequeño descanso al respecto en realidad y por supuesto me gustaría disfrutar de una vida de paz de todas las cosas en realidad``. Parcialmente correcto una vez mas. Había salvado el mundo mágico pero no por ellos sino por sus hijos. Si la gente quería seguir siendo estúpida estaba bien por el pero ninguno de sus hijos iba a ser castigado por el error humano hecho por muchos de ellos de eso no tenia la mas remota duda al respecto

´´Y por ultimo y posiblemente el tema mas importante: vuestras madres. Jamás amare a una mujer tanto como ame a vuestras madres en realidad. Mi luz del sol. Mi fuego. Mi amor. Ella serán todo lo que yo podía considerar en el mundo de todas las cosas en realidad. Fueron ellas y nada mas que ellas las que alegraron mi vida de todas las cosas. No tenerlas a mi lado me consume cada dia en realidad y estoy cansado de ver cada cosa en este mundo que me recuerda a ellas``. Y esto era la pura verdad en realidad. Cada cosa que veía le recordaba a sus amadas esposas y quería alejarse de ello por todos los medios. Es asi como veía las cosas en realidad

´´Por no mencionar que cuanto mas tiempo pasa mas lo siente crecer. Es una pura rabia que empieza a crecer en mi corazón. Veo a los mágicos celebrar. Celebrar que ya no deben de preocuparse por los señores oscuros ni nada por el estilo. No preocuparse por ser cazados por los muggles y en vez de apreciarlo hacen mas y mas estupideces. Quiero estar lejos donde podre comenzar mi nueva vida de eso no tengo ninguna duda``. Adriano sabia que esto sus hijos si que lo comprenderían y a juzgar por las miradas que estaban dándole ellos lo entendían perfectamente en realidad lo que era una buena noticia si el tenia que ser sincero porque quería evitar los problemas por todos los medios

´´Bueno eso podemos comprenderlo. Es cierto que no has tenido la mejor de las vidas padre pero de verdad ¿nos vas a dejar solos con todos esos cabrones del mundo mágico que podrían intentar cualquier cosa? Cuando de te vayas ¿Qué impedirá que el mundo mágico se vuelva contra nosotros? Eres la única razon por la que ellos no hacen nada al respecto``. Jasmin sabia que era del todo equivocado. La asociación Magus estaba de su lado por supuesto pero estaban actuando como si no supieran nada de ellos para poder por todos los medios engañar a los que estaban observándolos. Este era el plan de su padre después de todo y jasmin había sido por una buena razon una Slytherin en realidad

´´Mi preciada niña no debes de preocuparte en lo mas minimo por los mágicos débiles. Ellos se piensan fuertes pero estan olvidando por completo que no soy estúpido. Si ellos intentan llegar hasta vosotros estoy mas que seguro de que ellos llegaran a la mentar por completo sus acciones. Porque si hay algo verdadero de ellos es que son mas que débiles en realidad``. Adriano prácticamente podía sentir la rabia pura que salía de los miembros de la organización al respecto. El DOM despreciaba ser considerados débiles e incapaces. Y Adriano estaba haciendo tal cosa en realidad que es para molestarlos seriamente y hacer que ellos atacasen a sus hijos al final de todo esto ¿Qué mejor manera de destruirlos que de esta manera?

´´No me gusta el hecho de que estas infravalorándolos tanto padre sin embargo no debo de negar que tus palabras son ciertas. Los mágicos de este momento son débiles. Sin embargo eso no impedirá que usen maldiciones, rituales o cualquier otra cosa para intentar llegar hasta nosotros padre. Ellos no son de los de jugar limpio después de todo``. Alphonse quería reírse. De verdad quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de que los hombres y las mujeres que los estaban rodeando en ese momento estaban claramente pensando que podrían salirse de sus acciones. Muy divertido si el tenia que ser sincero. Su padre sabia jugar el juego bastante bien si tenia que ser sincero

´´Vamos Alphonse hijo mio ¿de verdad piensas que se atreverían a hacer algo? El poder economico y político a un lado sois el grupo de personas que tienen por completo control la economía actual del mundo mágico. El nuevo banco no solo esta demostrando ser mas efectio sino que además joder con los llamados goblins que piensan que pueden salirse con la suya de todas las cosas``. Adriano se burlo por completo de los hombres que los estaban rodeando. Sabia perfectamente que los hombres que los rodeaban estaban mas alla de molestos en ese momento lo que era decir algo. Era simplemente demasiado divertido joder con las mentes de los hombres y mujeres que estaban tan acostumbrados a tener el poder del mundo. Porque eso es lo que era el DOM

´´Padre infravalorar a los llamados cerebros del mundo entero no me parece el plan mas sensato. Cierto es que ellos no son nada inteligents. Es decir ¿has visto la seguridad? Es de completa pena en realidad si tengo que ser sincera. Cualquiera podría colarse y robar solo dios sabe que cosas. El gobierno mágico tiene tantas cosas en realidad en su poder que si pudieran ser aprovechadas seria una ventaja positiva para el que lo hiciera``. Belladona odiaba algo y era la incompetencia. Como la principal directora de CHRONOS Corporation ella se aeguraba de dejar en claro que si alguien decidia ser incompetente por serlo lo pagaría caro. La incompetencia es un peligro claro en realidad

´´Me temo que no puedo negar a nuestra hermana padre. He visto la seguridad del lugar en realidad. No solo es incompetente sino que además es mas que nada solo una muestra de poder aparente no una verdadera muestra de habilidad. El que estableció las salas, conjuntos de runas y otros puntos en realidad no es nada mas que un charlatan que hizo esto con la intención de mostrar algo de habilidad pero que en realidad no servían para gran cosa``. Jasmin amaba el arte de crear. Y ella amaba crear cosas solo porque podía. Lo que había presenciado y visto la molesto de lo lindo y no quería nada mas que mandar a la mierda por completo al idiota que pensó en que tal cosa era admisible en realidad

´´Estas seguramente de suerte hermana. Apostando como lo hago algo me dice que sea quien sea que estableció estas salas fue solo con el objetivo de dar una aprente sensación de protección cuando en realidad lo que querían era ver quien se colaba. Una vez apreciado el intruso tratarían con el por sus propios métodos de todas las cosas. Ya sea haciéndole una vista sorpresa o en realidad reclutándolo por ver talento. Asi es como funciona este sitio``. Después de ver la protección Alphonse solo tenia que decir que lo que estaba presenciando en ese momento tenia mucho sentido. El DOM obviamente quería ver a los que se atreverían a colarse para tratar ya sea con ellos o tenerlos unidos bajo su mando lo que era mas que creible en realidad

´´Yo que vosotros escucharía a vuestro hermano. No se equivoca. El que estableció las salas, la protección y todo lo hizo con varios intereses. El primero mencionado es una aparente forma de defensa ¿Qué mejor manera de tener a la gente que viene asustada si ellos piensan de todas las cosas que estan entrando en lo que parece ser una fortaleza protegida con todo el arsenal conocido del mundo mágico? Por desgracia un mago consumado lo eliminaría fácilmente``. Adriano sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo el DOM y prácticamente sabia que estaban esperando a que se adentrasen al máximo para saltar sobre ellos de todas las cosas en realidad. El DOM estaba claramente desesperado si el tenia que ser sincero al respecto

´´Entonces eso significaría en pocas palabras que lo que ellos buscarían por todos los medios es solo dar apariencias. Sin embargo como ya hemos mencionado si una persona es capaz de ver a través de ello harán dos cosas posibles. Si el intruso entra a robar averiguaran que es lo que querían y tratarían con el a su forma de hacer las cosas. Si es solo una persona que se fijo y quería ver mas ellos tomarian acciones de acuerdo a lo que necesitan de el ¿no es asi padre?``. Belladona estaba realmente poco impresionada por los planes del DOM. Sin embargo no podía culparlos. Eran idiotas en el mejor de los casos si ella tenia que ser sincera en realidad por lo que la impresión en el mejor de los casos era insignificante de todas las cosas. Gente incompetente en realidad

´´Se te olvida un pequeño punto mi amor. Esta gente ha sido seleccionada por un proceso en realidad. Este proceso consiste en que ellos lo que buscan es seleccionar al mejor y mas destacado de entre los sangre pura. En los últimos doscientos años el poder de los sangre pura ha pasado a ser verdaderamente insignificante. Pequeño e inútil si te paras a pensarlo en realidad. Ellos son en pocas palabras lo mejor de una sociedad mágica débil en realidad por lo que es mas que comprensible que sus medidas de seguridad no sean las mejores en realidad``. Adriano disfruto de hacer este punto y por el alzamiento de emociones oscuras que podía sentir por su limitada empatía supo en ese momento que había cabreado de lo lindo a una persona en realidad

´´Como no. La maldición de los sangre pura llega a todas partes. No me extrañaba de ninguna de las maneras en realidad. No es que importe mucho en realidad si hay que ser sincero al respecto en realidad era de esperar. Los únicos departamentos del ministerios no afectaos por ello son los de nacidos muggles y sus instrumentos y por supuesto el departamento de enlace Goblin. Bueno no es que ese departamento sea muy lleno ya en realidad``. Jericho no dudo en demostrar lo molesto que estaba al respecto. Despreciaba tales cosas en el mejor de los días y los mágicos seguían cometiendo el mismo error. Eran estúpidos en su mente y eso era quedarse cortos en realidad

´´Tranquilo Jericho. Piensa en el lado positivo de ello. Todo tiene un lado positivo ¿sabes cual es el lado positivo de todo esto mi hijo? Que los sangre pura se debilitan. Lentamente. Poco a poco. Mas tarde o mas temprano en realidad y ya no serán nada al respecto. Ellos esperan que este departamento tengo la solución a sus problemas. Pero la cruda realidad es que no tienen nada para ayudarlos en realidad``. Adriano siempre admitiría encontrar divertido en realidad que los sangre pura no se daban cuenta de la situacion en la que estaban en realidad de todas las cosas. Una situacion de la que no podrían salir de ninguna de las maneras debido a su endogamia maldita en realidad

´´Bueno hay que verle el lado positivo si terminas de pensarlo en realidad. Si ellos estan tan mal como lo parecer ser es una ventaja para todos nosotros. Cuanto mas débiles crezcan mejor será para nosotros en realidad. La magia después de todo es una cosa que ellos dan por sentado. No me extraña que cada vez mas líneas de sus familias se pierden en realidad``. Y era al mismo tiempo una buena noticia. Si ellos los que son el problema terminan acabando mal era una gran noticia en sus mentes en realidad. Cuanto peor terminen mejor para ellos de todos modos si Belladona tenia que ser sincera. Cuando peor terminen sus enemigos mejor para todos ellos

´´Sin embargo ellos podrían intentar hacer experimentaciones con niños mágicos de primera generación. Tratando de descubrir lo que son los medios para crecer una vez mas poderosos. Los sangre pura no tienen precisamente lo que es un filtro de la moralidad de todos modos por lo que creo que es mas que claro que con una alta posibilidad de que ellos intenten de ninguna de las maneras de conseguir algo mas``. Jasmin como una innovadora en la investigación sabia que en ocasiones la gente podría lanzarse al mas profundo de los abismos pensando que de esta forma conseguirían lo que querían por supuesto. Y vio que ella tenia la completa atención de sus hermanos. Su padre la miro con una sonrisa antes de asentir hacia ella en realidad como dándole la razon

´´No te equivocas mi hija. Los llamados elites no soportaran volverse dia tras dia mas débiles. Harán todo en su mano para conseguir lo que ellos piensan que es lo que se merecen de todas las cosas en realidad. Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que intenten por todos los medios de investigar y experimentar con los niños de los nacidos muggles pensando que ellos son la oportunidad de recuperarse. Sin embargo dudo mucho que después de hoy se muevan demasiado en realidad``. Adriano sabia de lo que hablaba porque después de todo cuando sus hijos fueran atacados el gatillo se activaría y el mundo mágico se iria por el desagüe completo en realidad. Esto había sido por supuesto una idea de sus brillantes esposas en su momento

´´Casi parece padre como que estas esperando que esto pase. No es que estemos en contra de lo que sea que hayas planeado. No eres un hombre que toma malos planes. Prueba de ello es como el mundo entero ha sido sacudido por tus acciones pero espero que sea lo que sea no ponga a mi familia en peligro de ninguna de las maneras``. Jericho ya sabia que es lo que su padre había planeado y estaba de acuerdo de completo corazón. Los mágicos habían querido esto y ellos se lo llevarían. Sabia que solo una tercera parte de las familias mágicas se verían afectadas pero eso en su mente era suficiente si el tenia que ser sincero. Le permitiría comenzar los cambios que convertirían el mundo mágico en un avance considerabe en realidad lo que era una buena noticia

´´Jamas pondré a mi familia en peligro. Pero una vez me vaya los movimientos acertados se empezaran a mover por todo el mundo para asegurarse de que los llamados sangre pura no vuelven a intentar de ninguna de las maneras de hacer sus acciones que han hecho tanto daño a nuestro mundo. El tiempo en que los sangre pura podían moverse con la impunidad se ha terminado mis hijos. Y siempre hay ventajas de todo esto en realidad``. Adriano sonrio pensando en lo que les caería a los mágicos por encima. Pero en ese momento se concentro en el arco de piedra que tenia delante de todas las cosas en realidad. El empezó a jugar con las runas empezando a abrir el portal y preparándose para irse de todas las cosas de este mundo

El tiempo en que Adriano estaba trabajando paso hasta que el portal se volvió de un color rojo carmesí. Adriano miro el lugar claramente. Con eso hecho dio una ultima mirada a sus hijos. Una mirada que transmitia todo el amor que tenia. Ellos eran su orgullo. Su alegría. Su felicidad. Cuando ellos fueron claramente bebes aun podía recordarlo. Tenerlos en sus brazos y verlos felices en realidad. Adriano había sentido un fuerte orgullo por sus hijos en realidad y sentia aun mas orgullo de saber que ellos eran en realidad una familia que había crecido fuerte y poderosa. Su única lamentación en realidad es que ninguna de sus esposas había podido verlo en realidad lo que le llenaría por siempre de tristeza en realidad

´´Hoy me voy de este mundo. Es mi ultima vez viéndoos mis amados hijos. Sin embargo tengo mas que claro en realidad que el amor que siento por cada uno de vosotros es uno que no hay forma humana de apagar en realidad. Porque fue el amor por vosotros mis queridos hijos el que me impulso a seguir hacia delante a pesar de todos los puntos negativos que la vida tenia para mi. Sois mi orgullo. Mi emoción. Que nadie nunca diga que no lo sois porque seria una maldita mentira``. Adriano miro a sus hijos que le devolvieron la mirada con una de orgullo y amor. El sabia que sus hijos estarían solos de ahora en adelante pero sabia que por si mismos crecerían mas fuertes y poderosos. De eso el no tenia una duda al respecto porque no solo eran sus hijos sino los de sus madres

´´Jericho. Mi primogenito. Tu deber será el de proteger a tus hermanos. No dudes en usar todas las medidas posibles. No dudes en ser despiadado. El mundo no es amable. El mundo no es preciado con los que son débiles. El mundo no consiente a los que no son capaces de tomar decisiones difíciles. Pero se mi hijo una gran verdad: que tu eres el mas fuerte. Se que seras capaz de soportar todo lo que te lancen y lo devolveras con la fuerza pertinente en realidad``. Adriano sonrio a su amado hijo que asintió hacia el. Jericho le recordaba a una mezcla de el mismo y Daphne. Un poco frio pero una persona que tomaba completamente en serio lo que se propoia. Su hijo no fallaría en sus propios planes de eso no le cabia la mas minima duda al respecto en realidad

´´No te fallare padre. No tolerare ninguna amenaza. Mis hermanos. Mis hijos. Tus nietos. Ellos estarán protegidos por mi mano. Me asegurare por todos los medios de que de ninguna de las maneras nadie pueda jamás pensar en poner un dedo encima de nuestras familias en realidad. Eso te lo puedo garantizar padre``. Jericho no dejaría que las lagrimas empeñasen sus ojos en este momento. De ninguna de las maneras. Se aseguraría que su padre no viera debilidad en el en sus últimos tiempos aquí. De eso el no tenia la mas minima duda al respecto en realidad. Y cuando vio a su pare asentir hacia el sabia que el obviamente estaba seguro de sus palabras. Sonrio tristemente sabiendo que esta era su ultima viéndolo. Los recuerdos de cómo su padre siempre estaba para el estaban aho de eso no había duda alguna

´´Mi preciaba Belladona. Tan hermosa. Tan despiadada. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti de eso no tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Si hay algo que tengo mas que claro al respecto m preciada hija es que lo mas seguro este en el otro mundo mirando emocionada como estas haciendo el avance de tu vida. De cómo consigues cada objetivo que te propones. De eso no tengo la mas remota duda mi hija. De que eres la hija de tu madre``. Adriano sonrio a su preciada hija. Si jericho lo recordaba a su amada esposa entonces Belladona era un recordatorio aun mas firme. Ella solo le sonrio. La tristeza en sus ojos era clara en realidad pero aunque era una cosa clara el sabia que ella podría con todo lo que se proponga en realidad de eso el no dudaba de ninguna manera

´´Padre me asegurare por todos los medios que la familia este protegida. No dejare que ningun bastardo ponga una mano encima de nuestra familia. Ni ahora ni nunca de eso no tienes que dudar de ninguna de las maneras. Y me asegurare de que el poder de la familia crezca a un nivel mas que aceptable en realidad``. Belladona miro a su padre con el amor que sentia en realidad. Tenia mas que claro que lo que ella iba a hacer lo hacia por el bien de su familia y no dudaría en llenar océanos de sangre por su familia de eso a ella no le cabia la mas minima duda en realidad. Y si alguien tenia algun problema que le den por todas partes porque para ella la familia era primero y por encima de todos

´´Nunca lo dude querida. Alphonse. Mi hijo jugueton. Aun recuerdo todas las bromas que me lanzaste. Tu abuelo y mi padrino te habrían amado por lo bromista que eres y aun asi por tomar las cosas tan en serio como lo haces. Confio en ti para ser el respaldo de tus hermanos. Pueden ser muy independientes. Muy fuertes. Muy poderosos. Y muy capaces pero aun precisan de apoyo y ayuda en realidad. Tu eres mi hijo este apoyo. Siempre lo has sido y espero de verdad contar contigo por siempre mi querido hijo``. Adriano vio a su otro hijo con orgullo. A pesar de que Alphonse no era tan serio como sus hijos con Daphne sabia que podía contar cien por cien con el para cuidar de sus hermanos de eso no tenia niguna duda

´´No tienes que dudar padre. Me asegurare por todos los medios de que a mis hermanos nunca les pase nada malo. Sin embargo me temo que tendre que poner todo de mi parte para animar sus vidas. Quiero decir que son tan serios en todo momento. Ellos precisan de algo de entretenimiento si tengo que ser sincero y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo si soy sincero padre``. Alphonse se rio de las miradas de sus hermanos. Pero miro a su padre con dolor recordando que lo estaría perdiendo. Eso era doloroso en su corazón pues había amado mucho a su padre. Todas estas veces que jugaría bromas a la gente por alegrar el dia. Su padre era un corazón bueno con ellos si tenia que ser completamente sincero y le dolia inmensamente pensar que no lo veria nunca mas

´´Bueno puedo contar contigo hacer lo que hay que hacer por el bien de tus hermanos. Y por ultimo mi Jasmin. De todos vosotros eres posiblemente la mas independiente. Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre. Y espero que hagas el camino que quieres en la vida en realidad. Soy consciente de que la vida podría ponerte trabas por el camino pero confio en ti hacer lo necesario para superarlas. Porque eres mi hija y se que como mi hija seras mas que capaz de superar todos los desafíos que se te lancen en el camin``. Su hija era seguramente la que tendría mas problemas debido a no confiar en las herencias familiares pero confiaba en sus otros hijos para cuidar de ella lo que estaba bien en su mente

´´No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte papa. Me asegurare de cuidarme bien las espaldas en realidad y de no dejar de ninguna de las maneras que cualquier cosa me pase por encima en realidad. Y tranquilo. Si veo que es necesario me apoyare en mis hermanos. No soy tan idiota en realidad como para pensar que por mi misma soy mas que capaz de todas las cosas. Como siempre nos dices la diferencia entre ir solo y en grupo es que un grupo siempre tiene mas posibilidades de sobrevivir en realidad``. Jasmin sentia su corazón apretarse por el hecho de que estaba básicamente perdiendo a su padre. Le dolia en el corazón y por mucho y si ella era sincera quería solucionarlo de alguna manera pero no había solución en realidad

´´Ahora mi preciada hija no lo tomes tan a mal. Ninguno hacerlo. Pensad en esto. He estado manteniéndome con vida por poco. Manteniéndome con vida pensando en que era lo mejor para vosotros en realidad. Y ahora y solo ahora por fin puedo descansar. De comenzar un nuevo viaje en realidad. Sois y siempre sereis en realidad los puntos de apoyo que tanto necesitaba mis niñas y niños. Y ahora por fin podre seguir adelante. Lo único que os pido esque viváis una vida verdaderamente plena``. Con sus ultimas palabras dichas Adriano atravesó el velo dejando atrás a sus hijos. Sintiéndose por fin libre de empezar un camino totalmente diferente en realidad que es lo que tanto había querido por mucho tiempo en realidad

Los hijos miraron el lugar donde había estado su padre. El sentimiento que todos ellos tenían era de un profundo sentimiento de dolor y felicidad. Felicidad porque sabían que ahora su padre crecería de donde estaba. De eso estaban seguros. Fue en ese mismo momento que el equipo de elite del DOM se presento. Los trece magos de batalla del DOM. No eran solo del DOM británico sino de todo el mundo. Los trece mas poderosos del mundo entero. Cada uno de ellos apuntando sus varitas a los hijos del que muchos consideraban el mago mas poderoso jamás conocido. Un mago que hacia ver a Merlin como insignificante de todas las cosas en realidad

´´No estamos del humor de soportar la estupidez del mundo asique esta será mi única advertencia. Bajad las varitas que teneis apuntándonos en este momento o prepararos para una verdadera masacre. Que nuestro padre ya no este en este mundo no significa que el mundo mágico no vaya a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que es cabrearnos de todas las cosas en realidad``. Jericho miro detenidamente a su enemigo que estaba en ese momento delante. De las sombras salió Croaker conocido como uno de los jefes de departamente. El hombre se paro justo en frente de ellos como si fuera una especie de conquistador de todas las cosas lo que solo añadió ira en su mente

´´No estas de ninguna de las maneras con la oportunidad de que hacer Potter. Con tu padre ido la amenaza que hay sobre la sociedad mágica se ha terminado. No os vamos a matar pero vuestra sangre es la de vuestro padre. Sereis utilizados para la creacion de un poderoso ejercito. El tiempo en que los mágicos se escondieron de los muggles se termino. Con vosotros y vuestros descendientes al final el mundo nos pertenecerá como debió ser hace mucho tiempo``. Croaker sonrio pensando en que esta era una oportunidad de ventaja y victoria de eso no tenia ninguna duda al respecto. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando los cuatro jóvenes no se movieron sorprendidos de ninguna de las maneras

´´Tu error es de suponer que mi padre era el único poderoso. Hemos sabido no solo de este grupo de elite sino de los otros doscientos magos que estaban en el ministerio observándonos. Sabemos de las salas de drenaje que habeis colocado en todo el lugar en un intento de quitarnos la magia y hacernos vulnerables. No cometas el error de pensar de otra forma. Una ultima advertencia. Retirada o nos forzamos. Si nos forzamos a irnos de todas las cosas entonces no solo mataremos a todos los presentes sino que haremos un buen negocio con el mundo entero``. Belladona estaba realmente aburrida y se moria de ganas. Podía no ser una elemental pero ella era poderosa en muchos sentidos y estos eran débiles

´´Entonces supongo que tendremos que someteros. Si no os rendis y haceis un juramento mágico de venir en son de paz a mi presencia en este mismo momento me temo que terminareis muertos. El linaje Potter terminara con vosotros. No nos costara nada llegar a las esposas de Jericho y Alphonse y eliminarlas de la ecuación``. Croaker suponía que tenia la situacion bajo control cuando paso. Lentamente empezó a quedarse sin aire. Esto sorprendió por completo no solo a los propios subordinados de este sino a los propios Potter que básicamente estaban esperando tomar medidas de manera mas personal en realidad si ellos eran sinceros

 _´´Supongo que lo que mi creador pensó era cierto y ha terminado pasando. Hola. Mi nombre es Acheron. Soy una imprenta de la mente y sentimientos de Adriano Hydrus Potter. Fui creado con el objetivo de mantener a salvo a la familia Potter de todas las amenazas ¿Cómo? Básicamente me creo y me incrusto en las lineas ley de todo el mundo. De esta forma estoy en todas partes. No hay secreto que se me escape. Bienvenido al infierno perras``._ Al final Adriano había sido una persona que tenia claro que un guardina nunca venia de mas y lo había creado ¿Qué mejor manera de evitar amenazas para su familia que con una copia de si mismo en realidad? Su familia estaba a salvo y eso es lo que importaba

 **-Intermedio Dimensional-**

Adriano abrió los ojos. Un espacio blanco. Eso es lo que tenia delante en ese mismo momento si el era honesto tenia que decir que le gustaba la sensación que tenia en ese momento. Por un momento sintió su protección activarse. Sonrio. La idea vino de las IA muggle. La única diferencia es que esta era básicamente imposible de corromper. Su objetivo era simple. Si se encontraba una amenaza seria (robo de línea, intento de asesinato y cosas por el estilo) actuaria de dos maneras. Una es avisando a la familia Potter de la amenaza (los descendientes de sus hijos ya sea que tengan o no el mismo nombre) siempre que sigan con las cosas que el predicaba y la otra si es necesario tratar la amenaza

Adriano Sabia que es lo que había tenido que pasar. No era un idiota de nin tipo. El ministerio debe de haber pensado de alguna de las maneras en hacerse con el control de sus hijos. Sonrio internamente pensando en el gran error en cuestión. Posiblemente lo mas seguro es que se haya usado la IA y haya eliminado la amenaza. Sonrio. Y dando la espalda a su antiguo mundo avanzo. Fue en ese momento que la encontró: la muerte. Era en esencia una mujer hermosa. Media metro setenta y cinco. Vestia con pantalones de cuero negro con botas de tacon, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de aviador mientras que tenia guantes blancos. Ella seria hermosa de no ser por todo el poder que emanaba de ella. Solo un idiota la infravaloraría de todas las cosas

La muerte alzo la vista. El humano. Un humano que había alcanzado los limites. Habia una cosa curiosa. Cada vez que un humano que ella ponía a prueba superaba sus limites era empleado por ella con el objetivo de eliminar amenazas de algun tipo en realidad. Ella solo miro al humano. Ella sabia que el humano que tenia delante no era precisamente débil. Posiblemente estaba en el Top 20 de los mas poderosos y era joven. Los que eran mas fuertes que el habían sido monstruos reales muy poderosos en realidad. Sin embargo a diferencia de otros humanos este en realidad tenia una ventaja y es que nunca perdería su momento optimo de combate en realidad lo que era bastante bueno

´´Es un placer conocerte lady Death. Si te estas preguntando como se que eres tu lamento decirte que hiciste un trabajo realmente malo en realidad al crear las piezas de lo que fue conocido como el grupo de elementos llamados las reliquias de la muerte. En serio eso fue posiblemente uno de los mayores logros conocidos y sin embargo dejaste todavía una pequeña muestra de ti en ellas``. Adriano sonrio a la bella mujer de una forma que muchos llamarían la forma del encantador. La bella criatura que tenia delante solo lo miro por un momento como dejándole en claro que ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo en realidad de todas las cosas

 **´´Contrario a lo que puede pensar no quite mi huella porque lo considere estúpido. Eran mis herramientas. Tenían que distinguirse de cualquier herramienta. La poderosa capa que te oculta. La poderosa piedra que te conecta con el mas alla. La poderosa varita que traerá perdición a todos los que se opongan en tu camino. Cuando te paras a pensarlo señor Potter no es que no quitase las cosas porque no quería sino porque no me importaba en realidad``.** Death encontró divertido al humano que tenia delante suya. Era mas divertido de lo que otros podrían llegar a ser si ella tenia que ser completamente honesta. Sin embargo no le tenia miedo lo que decía algo de el

´´Supongo que lo que dices es completamente cierto muerte ¿Por qué ocultar quien hizo las herramientas? Son tus herramientas después de todo. Objetos creados por ti misma de todas las cosas en realidad para darle una forma a la humanidad o al menos un rasgo de tu presencia. Debo decir que dos de ellas me han servido bien. La varita por otro lado no me obedece del todo. Viendo que no soy de la línea de Aticus lo encuentro mas que comprensible en realidad``. Adriano no negaba esto. Cada cosa que había desarrollado tenia después de todo su sello indiscutible. Y sus hijos eran igual que el después de todo. Un verdadero maestro de la creacion no deja una cosa sin hacer de ninguna de las maneras en realidad

 **´´Astuto e inteligente. Por no decir sensato. La mayoría de los inútiles humanos piensan que lo que hacen solo quedara marcado por el nombre. El nombre se puede olvidar si uno no deja una marca visible. Mi energía persistente es mi marca asi como las consecuencias de tus acciones son lo que han marcados tus inventos. Es asi de simple. Sin embargo a pesar de que es muy bonito hablar sabes que no he venido aquí por eso ¿lo sabes verdad?``.** Muerte debía de admitir que el humano era interesante y mucho mas inteligente que el promedio que aunque podía no parecerlo decía mucho de el en realidad. Al menos decía cosas buenas que es lo único que importaba

´´La astucia es necesaria para moverse. Un idiota se moverá por el mundo sin darse cuenta de sus acciones y las consecuencias de sus actos. Un astuto vera todo desde todos los angulos disponibles para tener las decisiones acertadas y no acabar jodiendola de ninguna de las maneras. Y con la inteligencia de su lado sus decisiones no solo serán astutas sino las mas sensatas de todas``. Adriano encontraba una burla que la gente se moviera or el mundo solo pensando que sabían lo que estaban haciendo y nada mas y nadie mas. Una completa idiotez si el tenia que ser sincero. Cada movimiento es como lanzar una piedra al agua. Genera ondas y mas ondas al final

 **´´Como he dicho eres inteligente y astuto. Sin embargo una persona inteligente me tendría miedo. Una persona inteligente me miraría con cierto temor. Una persona astuta estaría tratando de ocultarse detrás de una faceta de querer ser mas. Por lo que encuentro mas que interesante que no te muevas de ninguna de estas maneras en realidad. Dime señor Potter ¿Por qué razon es que haces eso?``.** Ella lo encontraba realmente curioso en realidad y cuando encontraba algo curioso ella quería una repsuesta sensata y justa por encima de todas las cosas. Era la Muerte. No hay mas justicia que la muerte porque le llegaba a todos y no discriminaba a nadie en realidad asi de simple en realidad

´´Y como te he dicho un astuto e inteligente se moverá en las direcciones sensatas y con lo mejor por venir. Si actuase con miedo es porque tengo miedo a la muerte. No temo a la muerte. Es una cosa que nos llega a todos. Ricos y poderosos, pobres y débiles. No importa lo que uno sea en la vida en realidad. La muerte llegara hasta esa persona y nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo. Pueden poner trabas como el señor Tom hizo en su dia pero como todas las cosas la muerte no dejara que le nieguen lo que quiere y moverá las cosas para conseguir lo que quiere``. Era la conclusión mas lógica. Temer a la muerte es para aquellos que no entendían la vida. Si bien a el le gustaría hacer mas cosas no podía negar que si era tu turno era tu turno y estabas jodido

 **´´Fufufuf muy divertido. De verdad muy pero que muy divertido. La mayoría de los humanos niegan tener la mas remota idea al respecto en realidad. Son incapaces de darse cuenta de este punto en concreto. Vas tu y destruyes todo lo que los patéticos humanos piensan en realidad. Si tengo que decirlo señor Potter cada dia encuentro mejor su presencia si soy honesta. Sin embargo normalmente una persona podría negociar con la muerte. Ella podría estar interesada en algo después de todo``.** Ella quería ver cual seria su respuesta de todas las cosas en realidad. Estaba mas interesada que cualquier otra cosa en realidad mas que nada por lo que quería ver que haría

´´Si la muerte quiere tu vida nada podrá hacer que eso no suceda. Si ella quiere hacer un trato puede decirlo con rodeos. El tiempo es suyo después de todo. Sin embargo normalmente cuando esto pasa uno debe de por todos los medios buscar sacar la máxima ventaja del acuerdo. Es siempre lo mas sensato en realidad. Por ejemplo si la muerte quiere una persona para hacer un trabajo por ella además de una prorroga debe de buscar algo mas. Un idiota buscaría poder, otros pedian conocimiento. Otros simplemente serian sensatos y buscarían hacer algo mas sensato con la prorroga en realidad``. Adriano ahora sabia que la muerte quería algo de el en realidad porque ella había quigao el tema en cuestión. Muy astuta pero eso era la muerte después de todo

 **´´Una vez mas sensato en la prueba. Es verdad. Si la muerte quiere tu vida no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Si la muerte viene con una oferta debes de pensar en la mejor forma de sacar provecho. Tratar de hacer un truque por tu vida es estúpido pero hacer un truque que te beneficie de alguna manera es sensato. Astucia sin cerebro no llega a ninguna parte mas que golpearte tu solo y nada mas que tu solo en realidad. Brillante si tengo que ser sincera``.** La muerte sonrio pensando que había seleccionado obviamente a la persona adecuada para la petición que tenia en mente en realidad. Era obvio que como ella había pensado el tenia un cerebro mas que bueno en realidad

´´Gracias por tus palabras. Sin embargo has venido a mi. Sabes que hay algo que esta pasando en el mundo al que voy. Estas esperando mi ayuda de alguna manera. No puedo decir que no este a favor de ello siempre que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer y siempre que pueda tener beneficios extras en realidad. Dime que precisas de mi y te ayudare siempre que aceptes cumplir solo una petición de mi``. Adriano sabia que tratar de regatear con la muerte era arriesgado sin embargo estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo si en el objetivo que el tenia en mente se cumplían sus planes. Eso era lo prioritario en su mente de todas las cosas y nadie lo echaría a perder en realidad

 **´´Una vez mas demuestras claramente una astucia e inteligencia sorprendente lord Potter. Hare lo que pueda siempre que la petición sea aceptable de todas las cosas. Cumple con los requisitos que tengo permitido para poder cumplir con tu petición y hare tu petición realidad. Sin embargo si no puedo espero que al menos estes dispuesto a escuchar mi petición de todas las cosas en realidad``.** La muerte se preguntaba que tenia en mente el hombre que tenia delante. Sabia que estúpido no era precisamente. Posiblemente era la persona mas peligrosa debido a su mente por lo que no le extrañaría que la petición que tenga sea una interesante y al mismo tiempo complicada de cumplir aunque todavía factible

´´Pido hablar con mi familia. Quiero hablar con mis padres y mis amantes. Primero quiero hablar con mis padres. No tuve tiempo de hacer una petición a la piedra en el momento en que estaba planeando. Sin embargo no soy tan idiota como para llamarlos con la piedra porque se que es un peligro y ellos no habrían sido ellos mismos. Quiero hablar con ellos como si estuieran vivos. Cumple con la petición que tengo para ti y a cambio cumpliré de buen gusto la misión que tienes para mi de eso no debe de caberte ninguna duda``. Adriano miro a la muerte que lo miro por un momento. Claramente estaba tratando de entenderlo mejor. Tenia que admitir que ser visto de tal manera por la muerte era alagador si el tenia que admitirlo con sinceridad

 **´´Esa es posiblemente la mas extraña de las peticiones en realidad. La mayor parte de la gente me pediría una habilidad loca. Algunos me pedirían el conocimiento de la muerte misma. Si hay algo bueno de ser la muerte es que no hay mayor fuente de conocimiento que la mia. Sin embargo no pides nada de eso. Solo pides hablar con tus padres y esposas. La piedra serviría para ese propósito en realidad``.** La muerte no negaría que estaba interesada al respecto de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del joven mago. Llamala ser curiosa al respecto y por supuesto querer saber a donde se dirige de todas las cosas. Era algo que parecía mas alla de interesante

´´Cuando diseñaste la ìedra le añadiste un defecto brutal. Esta sirve para hacer que una persona pierda lentamente la cercanía y la conexión con el mundo real. En pocas palabras que una persona se sienta atraída de la muerte en realidad. Si bien no tengo ningun problema con ello en realidad ahora mismo no quiero eso de ninguna de las maneras. Y viendo como mi familia es lo único que puede afectarme en realidad es lógico que me haga sentir asi``. Adriano miro a la muerte con una mirada que básicamente hacia saber lo que estaba pensando. La muerte lo miro antes de que se puso a reir. Era obvio que encontraba divertido lo que el decía en realidad

 **´´Eres el primer mortal que ha tenido la piedra que se ha dado cuenta de su defecto fatal. Me siento tan bien. Es por eso que te había escogido de todas las cosas para la misión que tenia en mente. Una cosa es tener una mente brillante pero otra totalmente diferente es usar la mente como dios manda. Eso es raro por no decir único en realidad. Me siento mas que contenta al respecto en realidad``.** Era tan raro tener humanos inteligentes. La mayoría de ellos caian en la jodida trampa de la piedra lo que la molestaba. Sin embargo este humano claramente no solo estaba demostrando su poder en lo que era su mente sino en su voluntad. Estaba mas que satisfecha con su elección en realidad

´´Que puedo decir. Me caracterizo por hacer posible lo imposible. Sin embargo si le quitases de alguna de las maneras lo que es básicamente la cosa que hace que los muertos se conviertan en una trampa seria bueno. No por nada sino porque si quiero tener mas oportunidades en este mundo preciso de mas ventajas posibles en realidad por lo que te rogaría para tener esto de mi lado si es posible mi señora``. Adriano sabia que podía estar empujando muy lejos su petición si el era completamente honesto pero cualquier cosa que podía ser una ventaja seria bien usada por sus manos en realidad eso lo tenia mas que claro. La muerte pareció considerar las cosas en su mirada

´´ **si. Estare de acuerdo en tus dos peticiones. Te dejare hablar con tu familia. Y retirare lo que es la prohibición de la piedra pero solo para ti. Cualquier otra persona que use la piedra caera en el abismo a menos que se demuestre claramente capacitado para ser capaz de soportar su poder. Creeme Potter no quieres a la gente sabiendo los secretos del mundo entero. Terminaría mas alla de mal``.** Con sus palabras dichas la muerte se desvaneció para que un pilar de luz blanca apareciera. De este pilar salieron dos personas. Pensó que era mas sensato hacer las cosas lentamente en realidad en vez de poner a otdas las personas que Ash había solicitado al mismo tiempo. No prometia nada bueno hacerlo de otra manera en realidad

Cuando Lily Potter abrió los ojos estaba sonriendo. Su hijo había sido un gran hombre. Sin embargo su mirada fue a su marido. Su marido era demasiado simple. Cierto es que se enamoro de el por el hecho de que el era un encanto pero cuando se trataba de pensar ella lamentaba decirlo pero su marido tenia cero de pensamiento propio. Podría haber sido un aparente líder pero en realidad era un seguidor mas que nada. Y ella sabia que James no se había tomado a bien lo que había pasado con Dumbledore y mucho menos los resultados que terminaron siendo lo que paso ya que en su mente Dumbledore no hacia nada sin tener un plan de ninguna de las maneras

James salió de la luz y su dura mirada se poso en su hijo. Sintió rabia. Si bien es cierto que la familia Potter era posiblemente mas poderosa de lo que nunca antes habían sido la cruda realidad es que en este momento eso no le importaba. Cierto es que el sentimiento de decepcion nunca se había ido. El había sido una decepcion para sus padres siempre aparentemente. Ellos pensaron que el no era mas que un niño tonto. Si bien lo amaron nunca dejaron la oportunidad de recordarle varios puntos dolorosos que en realidad lo molestaban. Sin embargo el sintió que su confianza en Dumbledore estaba bien colocada. Solo para su hijo traicionar su confianza personal

Los dos padres aparecieron ante Adriano. Adriano sabia por las emociones que ambos no estaban en el mismo pensamiento. Su madre parecía feliz e incluso orgullosa de lo que el había hecho. Su padre parecía furioso. Si tuviera que hacer una apuesta diría que su madre era feliz por el no ser un títere de nadie pero su padre era infeliz por el hecho de que no adoraba el suelo que pisaba Dumbledore. Sinceramente lo encontraba mas alla de estúpido si el podía ser completamente honesto en realidad. Dumbledore no era su jefe. Ni su líder. Ni nada. El era su propia persona. Solo aceptaría estar bajo una persona si esta persona cumplia con ciertos requisitos en verdad nada mas y nada menos

´´Supongo que debeis de estar haciéndoos la pregunta mas simple de todas. Yo por otra parte quería veros. No se si cuando pase a la próxima vida podre seguir viéndoos después de todo. Es una posibilidad que puede o no puede pasar. Sin embargo quería conoceros en persona y hablar con vosotros. Un sentimiento raro ya que nunca os he conocido pero me gustaría la idea de conoceros``. Adriano hablo la verdad completa. Quería conocer a sus padres después de todo. Sin embargo la ira pareció crecer en su padre. El suspiro. Parecía que lo que había aprendido de su padre era completamente cierto. Un buen hombre de corazón pero sin cerebro para actuar correctamente en realidad

´´¿crees que tus palabras son suficientes niño? Has destruido a Dumbledore. Ese hombre hizo lo correcto por el mundo mágico. Había sangrado y sufrido por convertir al mundo mágico en un mundo que aceptaría a los nacidos muggles. En el que todos tendrían verdaderas oportunidad en vez de solo unos pocos. Y en vez de apoyarlo como hice yo mismo lo que hiciste fue destruirlo``. James dejo que su ira sacara lo mejor de si mismo. Sin embargo donde James era toda ira la miradas de Adriano eran de puro poder. Una mirada que a James le recordó a su padre, a su tio abuelo Arcthurus y a su esposa. Miradas que el podía decir sin duda alguna matarían sin piedad

´´Lo que me dices es una completa estupidez James Potter. Albus Dumbledore había tenido casi cien años para mover a la gente. Con su reputación como vencedor de Grindelwald podría haber movido a la sociedad al siguiente nivel. Con el poder de su posición ¿Cuántas leyes se habrían podido impedir que hacían daño a los nacidos muggles? No me hables de cómo Dumbledore era un gran hombre porque si lo fuera el mundo no habría sido una completa pesadilla cuando yo llegue de todas las cosas``. Adriano miro con ira a su padre que se encogió ante el poder de su mirada. Al menos el hombre sabia que no debía discutir asi como asi con el lo que era una excelente noticia si tenia que ser sincero al respecto

´´Ya basta James. No hemos venido aquí a discutir si Dumbledore tenia razon o no. hemos venido a ver a nuestro hijo. Un hijo que no hemos visto desde que morimos. Un hijo que tuvo que crecer sin la ayuda de nadie. Un hijo que tuvo que depender de si mismo. No tengo nada en contra de las decisiones que tomas al respecto para tu vida mi amor pero reconoce que confiar en Dumbledore no fue lo mas sensato en este caso``. La ira que ella sentia de saber que su hijo había crecido con su hermana era suficiente como para quemar el mundo entero en realidad ¿en que estaba pensando el idiota y senil de todas las cosas? Era algo mas o menos estúpido si ella tenia que ser sincera

´´Lily este es Dumbledore de quien estamos hablando. De no haber sido por el tu nunca habrias podido ir a Hogwarts y lo sabes perfectamente. El fue el que bajo los precios de admisión para entrar en la escuela después de todo. Si el no lo hubiera hecho nunca te habría conocido en realidad``. James miro a su esposa como si no pudiera creer lo que ella estaba diciendo de todas las cosas. No tenia sentido. Dumbedore fue el que le dio el permiso para entrar en la escuela después de todo por lo que en pocas palabras ella tenia una pequeña dedua con el si el tenia que admitirlo. Sin embargo la mirada de pura furia de la mujer era suficiente como para asustar a algunos

´´Primero de todo como nuestro querido hijo ha dicho si Dumbledore hubiera tenido un par de pelotas bien grandes y no fuera un idiota sin cerebro en realidad el podría haber sabido de buena gana que lo que estaba pasando en el mundo estaba mal y el podría haber algo para remediarlo como por ejemplo poner a los llamados puros en su lugar. En vez de eso Dumbledore los dejo salirse con la suya y no me recuerdes su llamado decir de las segundas oportunidades. Que curioso que no se aplicase a todos ¿verdad?``. Lily miro al hombre con el que se caso. Una vez mas no se había casado con el por su cerebro si lo hiciera entonces no estaría ni a cien km de distancia de el de todas las cosas en realidad

´´Pero ese no es el caso. Nuestro hijo esta aquí. Ha abandonado su mundo de hogar por el hecho de que quiere crecer por si mismo y como persona ¿Cuántas personas conoces que quieren avanzar en la vida y abandonar por completo lo que es el mundo en el que estaban comodamente? Es mas valiente de lo que podrías darle el sentido en realidad aunque me molesta seriamente también por el hecho de que mi hijo no estaba unido a su antiguo mundo en realidad``. La presión del poder de Lily no era moco de pavo de eso no había ninguna duda al respecto. La poderosa mujer no era feliz con el hecho de su hijo tener que abandonar su mundo de nacimiento por la idiotez de muchos incompetentes en realidad

´´Si tuviera un poco mas de valor no tendría que irse Lily. El mundo era su hogar en muchos sentidos. Y en vez de hacer lo correcto por ellos y apoyarlos por completo el va y se larga por completo solo porque no esta comodo y se siente triste. No es valiente. Lo que mi hijo es se trata de un cobarde. Estoy mas que seguro de que mas de un miembro de mi familia esta lamentándose ahora``. James habría dicho una palabra mas cuando cadenas negras aparecieron en ese momento. Sintió un dolor como nunca antes en su vida había sentido y el había sentido la maldición cruciatus. Cuando se giro se encontró con la dura mirada de su hijo que no parecía feliz en lo mas minimo en realidad

´´Tus palabras son las de un completo idiota James Potter. Mientras que hablas acerca de cómo soy responsable de todo esto olvidas que fue por los hombres del propio mundo mágico que estoy forzado a esta situacion de todas las cosas. Nada mas y nada menos que por culpa de ellos. Porque ellos mataron a mis esposas``. Las cadenas negras o cadenas del tormento era una de las pocas formas de objeto encantado que usaba que tenia la propiedad de hacer tanto daño a una persona como el propio error que haya cometido el tonto. Debido al error que había cometido James estaba en un sufrimiento infernal en realidad ya que no solo había ofendido a Adriano sino a la memoria de sus esposas

´´James…si no eres capaz de tener una conversación adecuada con tu hijo incapaz de darte cuenta de cómo y donde te has equivocado. Entonces es lo mejor que te vayas. Quiero tener una adecuada conversación con mi hijo para saber el gran hombre en que se ha convertido en realidad. Que seas incapaz de ver en el gran hombre que es y simplemente ves lo que quieres ver no es correcto si soy sincera``. Lily miro a su antiguo marido con tristeza. Era un buen hombre pero estúpido e idealista. Su marido se había equivocado de lo lundo con las palabras que le había dedicado a su hijo y seria en su mejor interés de irse a menos que por supuesto quiera sentir la ira de su propio hijo en realidad lo que ella podía decir era mala idea

James miro a Lily con dolor. Pero en este momento sabia que no tenia mas remedio. Dio una ultima mirada a su hijo. Una mirada que algunos podrían decir era la mirada de un ciervo que ha perdido su lugar como macho dominante de todas las cosas en realidad. No le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba completamente vencido. El asintió con la cabeza y las cadenas se desvanecieron en ese momento. Le costo un poco volver a recuperarse al menos de la sensación del dolor. Sin embargo antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer la mas minima cosa se encontró con una mirada esmeralda de su hijo. Una mirada que le recorsaba a sus padres cuando les dijo que se había unido a la orden del fénix de todas las cosas

´´Idolatras a Albus Dumbledore. Pero dejame hacerte una pregunta james Potter. Si de verdad tu buen y querido director es un hombre tan grande y bueno entonces respondeme ¿Por qué el hizo lo que hizo al dejar pudrirse a Sirius en Azkaban cuando sabia que era inocente? No. Añade a eso ¿Por qué entonces tendio una trampa a Sirius para matarlo? No se como puedes confiar en una persona que ha dejado en claro que no es tu aliada. Solo me dice lo estúpido que eres por depositar la fe en alguien asi en realidad``. Adriano termino con su padre y le dejo irse. Sin embargo pudo ver el hombre roto que se fue. No había ni que decir que el hombre estaba claramente en la peor situacion que se podía pensar en realidad sin embargo a Adriano no le importo en lo mas minimo

Lily vio a su marido irse. Lo amaba. De verdad que lo amaba ella en serio. Pero ella sabia que su marido era una persona firmemente en el bolsillo de Dumbledore ¿Por qué? Ella no tenia la mas remota idea al respecto en realidad. Sin embargo Dumbledore le echo las garras y desde que lo hizo nada podía hacerse. No es que a ella le importase. Estaban muertos. No se podía hacer nada nuevo de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo le habría gustado mucho que su marido hubiera tenido un cerebro con el que funcionar en vez de ser completamente estúpido de todas las cosas. Su hijo no tenia la mejor primera impresión de el debido a su forma de ser. Era completamente idiota si ella tenia que ser honesta

´´Sabes…me enamore de tu padre por el hecho de que era un buen hombre. Un hombre de principios. Obstinado y deseoso de conseguir sus objetivos. Todo cambio un dia cuando la guerra comenzó. Sus padres le dijeron que no se metiera en esto. No era de su incumbencia ellos decían. Si el gobierno era incapaz de tratar con veinte terroristas habla mal del gobierno. Pero tu padre no les escucho. Dijo que era su deber pararlos``. Lily podía recordar aquel dia perfectamente. Sus suegros eran personas inteligentes. Si un gobierno es incapaz de funcionar entonces no merece funcionar por desgracia. Su marido fue estúpido en gran escala por eso ya que ella no quería meterse en eso

´´No he dicho que sea un mal hombre. Nunca dije tal cosa de el. Pero esta aferrado a sus pensamientos acerca de lo que es correcto y lo que no es correcto. Lamento decir esto pero lo correcto según el era seguir a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlos a todos por el bien de su llamada causa. No tengo la intención de jamás permitir tal cosa en realidad``. Por no decir que Adriano jamás permitiría una amenaza asi extenderse en sus dominios de ninguna de las maneras. Una amenaza asi podría hacer cualquier cosa y un daño colosal algo que no tenia la intención de permitir de ninguna de las maneras. Su padre no era u n mal hombre pero era incapaz de pensar por si mismo de todas las cosas en realidad

´´Es posible. No tendras nada en contra de mi parte en ello. Recuerdo claramente todas las veces que le dije que luchar en la guerra no era una buena idea. No era su trabajo. Pero se unió a los aurores porque Dumbledore solo le dijo que se necesitaba la ayuda de todas las posibles manos. Era un buen hombre. Pero demasiado ingenuo incapaz de ver en realidad todo el mal que lo rodeaba en realidad``. Y ella se lamentaba de eso si era sincera. Si el hubiera sido mas inteligente era mas que posible que no hubieran tenido los mismos problemas de ninguna de las maneras. Pero al final el siguió las peticiones de un anciano senil sobre las de las demás personas que estaban cerca de el

´´No se puede evitar por desgracia. Sin embargo no me disculpare por lo que le dije. Los recuerdos. Era demasiado doloroso mama. El recuerdo de mis esposas. Morir sin la capacidad de hacer nada. Y luego esperaban que fuera leal a los gobiernos mágicos. Ellos las mataron en un intento de impedirme tener hijos. Por lo que me era imposible quedarme mas tiempo allí. Habría sido un completo genocidio si tengo que ser sincero en realidad``. La única razon por la que no los había matado es porque había cosas peores que la muerte de eso el no tenia la mas minima duda porque sabia que gracias a su IA lo mas seguro es que todas sus acciones estarían buscadas y aprendidas. Nunca mas tendrían una vida pacifica lo que era bueno en su mente si era completamente honesto

´´Nunca he pensado que actuases mal mi hijo por el hecho de irte. En verdad puedo entenderte. Mas de una vez le dije a Dumbledore que no dejaría que nada de mi investigación de pociones y alquimia terminase en manos del gobierno mágico. Tuvo que ser un verdadero dolor para todos ellos no poder hacerse con mi investigación. El hecho de que descubri como hacer mas de cien pociones de manera mas efectiva y como fármacos debió de haber jodido por completo a mis queridos compatriotas``. No sintió la mas minima duda de lo que había hecho y si era sincera se sentia mas que bien en realidad con haberles jodido por completo sus planes si ella era completamente sincera en realidad

´´Si. Me servi de los conocimientos que me diste para poder crear mi propia investigación. Estoy mas que seguro de que mis hijas estan haciendo un buen uso de el. Son muy inteligentes. Estoy mas que seguro de que te habría encantado conocerlas de eso no tengo la mas minima duda al respecto``. Adriano hablo con orgullo de sus hijas sintiendo nada mas que amor por ellas en realidad algo que fue visto por su madre que claramente también estaba satisfecha al respecto en realidad. Era obvio que su madre amaba saber que el había disfrutado de la vida por muy corta que haya sido en realidad en su antiguo mundo. El estaba feliz con su madre por supuesto

Por lo que pareció una hora Adriano discutió con su madre. Quería saber mucho mas de ella. Quería saber mas acerca de ella. Y de la misma manera ella quería saber mas de el. Ambos se llevaron bien. La única lamentación de Lily fue que su único hijo había tenido que padecer lo que padecía de todas las cosas en realidad y se comprometió a que si tenia una sola oportunidad joderia con su hermana, marido y con su querida Marge. Ella les enseñaría la diferencia entre el poder que ellos habían tenido y el poder que ella tenia por supuesto. Después de todo la gente merecía aprender correctamente las lecciones de las acciones que toman. Siempre es lo correcto de hacer

Fue entonces cuando otro destello ilumino la zona y ellas aparecieron. Bellezas sacadas desde el mismo infierno para tentar a los mortales esa era la opinión de Adriano. Las dos bellas mujeres avanzaron con calma pero se acercaron a el e hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho en vida: bajo la cabeza avergonzando. Temia en parte que ellas estuvieran molestas con el de alguna manera. Que pensasen que era una vergüenza. Sin embargo cuando sintió sus manos en la cara vio las miradas de dolor pero al mismo tiempo la sonrisa en sus rostros que tan bie conocía en realidad. Adriano no lo negaría. Se había enamorado de estas mujeres por una muy buena razon después de todo

Daphne miro a su amado. El era la única persona que la había hecho realmente feliz. La única persona que en realidad le había dado una alegría completa. Verlo casi roto por culpa de su muerte era algo que odiaba. Porque era su muerte y la de Fleur la que había desencadenado en pocas palabras el hecho de que el estuviera herido emocionalmente en realidad. Lo odiaba con pasión y no había nada que quisiera mas que darle un bonito recordatorio a los buenos de su mundo que había una jodida razon por la que no te metías con sus seres queridos de ninguna de las maneras. Sin embargo al final su ultimo movimiento les haría daño…mucho daño en realidad lo que la llenaba de felicidad

Fleur miro con amor a su amado. Lo había extrañado. Tanto. Anhelaba su toque. Anhelaba su abrazo. Lo anhelaba todo si ella tenia que ser completamente sincera. Y el había estado lejos de ella. El dolor que sintió por el era inmenso. Sin embargo se sentia feliz de saber que a sus manos sus pequeños hijos no solo habían crecido fuertes sino poderosos en cuerpo y alma. Ella era feliz por ese hecho en realidad y mas aun feliz por saber que ella había visto a sus pequeños soles crecer en libertad algo que normalmente no pasa en las sociedades mágicas de ninguna de las maneras en realidad. Sin embargo era feliz y eso es todo lo que importaba en realidad

´´Os he extrañado mis damas. Tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo sin veros. Tanto tiempo he sentido el dolor de vuestras perdidas. No creo que pueda decir de ninguna de las maneras el dolor que he sentido debido a que no podía conectarme con vosotras. Siempre lejos de mi. Es una sensación totalmente destructiva si tengo que ser sincero mis amores``. Adriano miro a sus esposas en ese momento con una mirada de amor puro en sus ojos. Solo un idiota pensaría que jamás las podría amar correctamente y solo un idiota mas grande se atrevería a intentar usarlas contra el. El precio de dicha accion seria una cosa mucho peor que la muerte como estaban descubriendo los mágicos en realidad

´´Yo también te he extrañado Adriano. Sin embargo me he fijado en que al menos has hecho un trabajo mas que aceptable en realidad en la crianza de nuestros hijos. Ellos han crecido mas alla de sanos y fuertes. Si tengo que ser honesta debo decir que has hecho algo mas que maravilloso por la crianza de los pequeños. Debo decir que estoy segura de que nadie mas podría haberlo hecho como tu``. Daphne dio una de sus raras sonrisas al hombre que tanto amaba en realidad. La mirada que el le dio fue suficiente como para dejar en claro que sus palabras eran increíblemente atesoradas en realidad. Ella maldijo una vez mas haber sido arrebatada de su lado en realidad

´´Que puedo decir. Tuve suerte. Salieron como vosotros. Brillantes e inteligentes igual que sus madres. No creo que ni tenga que decir en realid que es por vuestra inspiración en realidad que los pequeños de todas las cosas llegaron tan lejos en realidad. Es nada mas que vuestro apoyo lo que ha logrado que ellos hayan crecido de la forma en que lo hicieron. Al menos no me siguieron de ninguna de las maneras``. Adriano tenia que admitir que estaba feliz de que sus hijos se parecieran mas a sus madres que a el mismo. Mejor ser como ellas que el mismo en realidad. Si tenia que ser sincero era lo mejor para sus hijos ya que el no era un gran ejemplo de persona en realidad

´´Ce no es cierto Adriano. Eres una persona increíble. Posiblement la persona mas valiente del mundo entero. No temeras la muerte. No temeras el dolor. Solo temes por tus seres queridos. Creo que ellos, nuestros hijos, se parecen mucho a ti en ese sentido si tengo que cer sincera en realidad y me alegro por completo de que ellos tengan ese aspecto de ti en realidad porque lo hace mucho mejor si soy honesta``. Fleur amaba de verdad a su marido pero el podía ser un poco ciego si ella tenia que ser honesta incapaz de ver lo que eran las cosas buenas que el tenia por supuesto. Era molesto en el mejor de los casos en realidad si ella era honesta pero era algo que lo hacia creible en realidad

´´Sigo opinando que es mejor que se parezcan a sus madres. No voy a negar que tengo mis virtudes mis amores. No voy a negar que tengo cosas buenas en realidad. Sin embargo no voy a negar que tampoco soy un santo en realidad. Solo un idiota pensaría que alguien como yo es un santo o cualquier cosa por el estilo en realidad. Sinceramente creo que vuestros mejores rasgos estan en ellos y gracias a dios no han crecido como yo lo hice``. Adriano solo solto un suspiro de pensar en lo que habría pasado si sus hijos hubieran tenido la misma crianza que el mismo. El mundo no lo habría podido soportar de ninguna de las maneras en realidad y eso lo tenia mas que claro

´´Por favor. Nuestros hijos estaban perfectamente a salvo Adriano. Tu los criaste. No solo eres la persona mas poderosa nacida en mas de mil años sino que además de eso eres un verdadero hombre entre hombres. No rechazaras hacer lo que tienes que hacer de ninguna de las maneras. Eres y siempre seras posiblemente la persona mas peligrosa porque no temeras ensuciarte las manos aunque afortunadamente tienes una increíble decencia moral en realidad``. Daphne conocía lo bastante bien a su marido como para saber de lo que era mas que capaz y ella sabia que el no dudaría ni tampoco tendría un problema con hacer una masacre si tenia que hacerse. Era ese tipo de persona en realidad

´´Mon dieu Adriano eres un gran hombre deja de negarte lo que eres porque no tiene el mas minimo sentido de que hagas tal cosa en realidad. Eres y siempre ceras el hombre que ha demostrado al mundo el error de sus caminos. El mundo deberia de haber aprendido a no meterse contigo hace tiempo. Deja de lamentarte por los destinos que nos tocaron a nosotras y vive la vida``. Fleur podía ver que la razon por la que Adriano se renegaba a si mismo era por el sentimiento de haberlas fallado. Era tonto. Adriano era un gran hombre de eso no tenia ninguna duda al respecto sin embargo aunque era un gran hombre Fleur sabia que tenia limites y no podía pedir lo imposible

´´Fleur tiene toda la razon esposo. Mira sabemos que eres humano. Y estabas solo contra todo el jodido mundo. Hicimos nuestra decisión. Decidimos traer al mundo a tus hijos ¿sabiamos que íbamos a morir? Si. Lo sabíamos perfectamente. Pero si piensas que solo por eso íbamos a negar darte un regalo de despedida estabas equivocado. Tener hijos contigo era nuestro mayor deseo. Fue nuestro final pero al mismo tiempo comienzo. Porque gracias a eso nosotras vivmos a través de ellos Adriano. Deja de culparte por lo que paso porque no tiene el mas minimo sentido en realidad``. Daphne miro a su esposo de manera acalorada y dejando bien claro lo que ella pensaba de todo esto. Ella sabia que tenia la razon y punto final. No había nada mas que discutir en realidad

´´Es dificil discutir solo con una de vosotras. Las dos lo hace competamente imposible. Sin embargo me alegro de haber podido haceros felices aunque sea en el mas alla. Nuestros pequeños son increíbles si se me permite decirlo con total honestidad en realidad ellos han crecido mas que poderosos. Como dije mi única lamentación es que no los vierais crecer de ninguna de las maneras. Es un dolor pesado si tengo que ser honesto. Sin embargo no es por esto que quería hablar con vosotras en realidad``. Adriano decidio que lo mas sensato era no discutir con sus esposas en ese tema. No podía ganar contra ellas de eso no había la mas minima duda al respecto en realidad y no era estúpido

´´Recuerda amado que jamás podras ganar una discursion con nosotras. Sin embargo tu mismo lo has dicho. No estas aquí para conversar acerca del pasado sino del futuro. Supongo que estas pensando que tienes que decirnos algo. Supongo que piensas que debes de indicarnos el factor de lo que estas haciendo. No voy a negar que una parte de mi esta molesta por el hecho de que estas marchandote de nuestro hogar pero lo entiendo perfectamente en realidad e incluso lo comprendo``. A Daphne no tenia porque gustarle pero asi es como eran las cosas por desgracia. Su amado esposo no se sentia comodo con su antoguo hogar y seria totalmente malo de su parte decirle que se quedase cuando era obvio que no era feliz en lo mas minimo

´´Oui. Si bien estamos molestas por el hecho de que estas abandonando el mundo en el que naciste podemos entenderlo perfectamente amor. Después de todo el mundo prácticamente te dio la espalda. Tr abandonaron y te dejaron solo para enfrentar lo que eran las pesadillas del mundo. Mientras ellos estaban comodos esperaban que tranquilamente resolvieras sus problemas de mierda``. Fleur podía llegar a reconocer en realidad que lo que estaba pasando era la cruda realidad. Su marido estaba condenado en el viejo mundo. Tal vez comenzar de nuevo es lo que tanto el necesitaba en realidad y eso era algo que ella de ninguna de las maneras podría llegar a quitarle. Le dolia que abandonara a sus hijos pero ellos ya eran grandes y podían cuidarse por si mismos

´´Como ya creo que hemos dicho la molestia esta para nosotras que has dejado a nuestros hijos. Ellos estarán sin tu gua y sin tu poder. Sin embargo aunque ninguno de ellos será jamás tan poderoso como tu mismo lo eres nuestros hijos son todas las cosas que podemos esperar de la bondad de nosotros. Y serán capaces de cuidar de si mismos en realidad. No hay que ser un genio de ninguna de las maneras para darse cuenta de que por si mismos serán mas que capaces de algo. De eso no tengo ninguna duda``. Daphne sabia que aunque le molestaba que su marido dejase de lado a sus hijos ella podía confiar plenamente en realidad de que ellos podían cuidarse por si mismos. Eran después de todo sus hijos en realidad

´´Es como lo dice Daph. Eres un gran hombre Adriano. Criste a nuestros hijos. Los elevaste a lo mas alto. Los apoyaste. Los ayudaste. Los hiciste acanzar las alturas. Si tengo que ser honesta como la propia Daphne lo único que me molesta de todo esto es que no estaras allí para verlos crecer. Esa es la única verdadera molestia que puedo decir en realidad en contra de este plan tuyo. Pero con nuestros hijos mas que capaces de protegerse por si mismos y tus propias medidas defensivas debo decir que estoy muy comoda``. La realidad es que era lo que era y nada ni nadie podía negarlo y es que su marido había tomado algunas de las decisiones mas brutales para proteger a sus hijos

´´son nuestros hijos. Antes dejare que el infierno se congele que dejar de ninguna de las maneras en realidad que algo o alguien pueda llegar hasta el de todas las cosas eso es mas que obvio en mi mente en realidad. De todos modos aunque es cierto y posiblemente muy serio lo que he hecho es que no podía quedarme mas. Sentia la ira. La ira crecia en mi para dejarla salir contra los que se atrevieron a haceros daño y por desgracia eran demasiados. Me habría llevado a mucho mundo por el camino en realidad``. Si había algo que Adriano despreciaba en realidad es que la ira que sentia era inmensa en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Una ira que solo un idiota se atrevería a ponerse en el camino en realidad

´´Y eso nos llena de amor por saber que lo que haces siempre será lo correcto mon amour. El mundo que has abandonado es obviamente uno que te trae mucho dolor. No es que pueda negarlo. Después de todo el mundo en cuestión lo único que hizo fue recordar y mencionar en pocas palabras todo en tu contra incluso los llamados buenos actos. Ellos se lo estaban buscando. Y ahora tendrán que tragarse lo que es en pocas palabras un terror completo en realidad en la forma de las amenazas que ellos mismos desaten sobre si mismos``. Fleur no sentia amor por aquellos que eran responsables de hacerle daño a alguien que era suyo. Era Veela. Eran muy posesivos con lo suyo después de todo

´´Las palabras de Fleur traen una gran cantidad de verdad en realidad. Nuestro mundo hizo mal. Te empujaron. No podias pedirle a nuestros hijos que lo dejasen todo pero tu si podias. Y al mismo tiempo has condenado al mundo a sufrir dolor y miseria si hacen algun intento de hacer daño a nuestra familia. Yo estoy mas que satisfecha con tus acciones mi amor ya que son las mas sensatas en realidad``. Daphne sabia que su marido no se había ido solo por haber sido empujado sino por el dolor de saber que el propio mundo las había condenado a muerte. Para evitar que el destruyera y redujera el mundo a cenizas se alejo lo que era sensato en realidad

´´Solo tome las decisiones mas sensatas para proteger a nuestra familia. Se que nuestros hijos estarán perfectamente a salvo allí en realidad. A diferencia de mi ellos son vistos de mejor manera y dudo que por hacer lo mismo que hicieron conmigo nuestros hijos sean condenados de la forma en la que lo hicieron conmigo. De todos modos la defensa que he creado para ellos los mantendrá mas que a salvo eso lo puedo garantizar``. Adriano se encontraba orgulloso de sus acciones en realidad y mas que feliz de haber tomado las medidas acertadas en realidad. Era por eso y nada mas que por eso que estaba contento en realidad con dejar a sus hijos en un mundo tan oscuro si el tenia que ser sincero

Se mantuvieron hablando un rato mas. Las bellas mujeres de las que se había enamorado estaban claramente insatisfechas con algunos puntos pero de acuerdo con su accion. Adriano no habría soportado mucho mas tiempo en realidad estar allí de ninguna de las maneras por el hecho de que los mágicos eran idiotas y habrían actuado en algun momento de manera estúpida. Por lo que discutieron y al final Adriano se despidió de sus amantens. Entonces se volvió y encontró allí a la muerte misma que solo asintió antes de que empezaran a moverse para irse de todas las cosas

Un nuevo destino lo esperaba y tenia pinta de ser duro…para los otros


End file.
